


The Things They Share

by Emilie_L_C



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Aemon aka Jon is King, Aemon has two wives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Both Cersei and Daenerys are Queens, Cersei and Daenerys still don’t like eachother, Desperate for relief, Dominant Aemon, F/F, F/M, Graphic Descriptions of Sex, Hate Sex, He has dark hair though, He is still a Targaryen, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Jon Snow Is Called Aemon in this story, Love/Hate, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Punishment, Sexual Frustration, Slightly dark Aemon, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/pseuds/Emilie_L_C
Summary: Aemon witnesses something very unexpected inside of his sleeping-chamber.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mypreciousnico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/gifts).



> In this story, Jon is named Aemon and he is married to both Cersei and Daenerys in this story. He is still a Targaryen, though. He is King here, too. This story takes place in the original setting, but it is still an AU.  
>    
> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sex, threesome, nudity, hate-sex, two women having sex, incest (aunt/nephew incest), nipple sucking, nipple biting, mentions of blood.)  
>    
> If you do not like reading about those kind of themes, please do not read it. Don’t like, don’t read or comment. Read at your own risk! 

Cersei and Daenerys had never really interacted much. Besides being married to Aemon, the two ladies didn´t really have a lot in common. They were both strong women, and they both had some very big personalities, of course. Yet, the two of them had never really talked much, since they did not find it necessary and neither of them could see the point in doing so. However, they both agreed on a lot of things, whether they liked it or not They both adored pretty dresses, smelling the lovely flowers outside of their castle in Kings Landing and of course, they both loved Aemon. They both agreed on Aemon being the best King of them all. Aemon was the perfect man for them. He was strong, muscular, passionate, kind and of course, he was amazing whenever the three of them had intercourse together. Oh yes, and he was also a King. The greatest there ever was, according to Cersei and Daenerys.

The intercourse they had was always a very pleasurable experience for all of them, for sure. His two wives had some very different and big personalities, which sometimes created some issues for them all. Cersei was a very fierce woman who wanted to in charge most of the time. Daenerys was a strong woman too, but she was not quite as dominant as Cersei. No matter how hard Daenerys tried to be the one in charge of Cersei, it just wouldn´t work out. The Lannister woman was way too powerful for Daenerys to handle on her own. However, despite their differences, their different personalities actually made the sex even more exciting and experimental.

None of them knew what would happen throughout their small session of intimacy, since it was different every day. Cersei and Aemon were the more dominant ones, leaving Daenerys to be their submissive little girl. Daenerys had tried to be the dominant one once, but she had always preferred being their little, slightly helpless girl who should always do whatever they told her to do. “ _Be a good girl for us, Dany sweetest.”_ Aemon would always whisper that exact sentence in her ear, right before the two of them would begin to touch her nakedness. The sweet words of his would always echo inside of her mind, and instinctively, the silver-haired woman would squeeze her thighs closer together to prevent some of the wetness between her legs from dripping on the sheets beneath their bodies. It was safe to say that it was always an intense experience to have sex with Aemon and Cersei. Cersei and Daenerys would never be the bestest of friends, everyone knew that. However, it seemed like the hatred and jealousy which the two women felt for each other actually helped improving their sexual adventures. Aemon had always loved the dynamics between his wives. He could tell how they did not like each other at all, and for some reason, it turned him on so much t see them arguing or fighting with each other, wearing absolutely nothing to cover their bodies. 

Aemon knew just where he should touch Cersei and Daenerys, so the two women always looked forward to going to sleep, since they would have some _lovely_ and _intense_ time together before sleeping. That was one thing Cersei and Daenerys always shared: the intimacy and the intercourse with Aemon. Naturally, it had been very hard for them not to be jealous of each other the first couple of times. Aemon knew that. He knew how hard this could be for them all, the day he had taken Cersei and Daenerys to wife. As soon as they had gotten used to living with each other every day, the tension between Daenerys and Cersei had decreased slightly. It was far from gone, of course, but at least they could be in the same chamber together, without trying to kill each other. 

Things had actually been going very well between the three of them and their relationship had started to develop rapidly. For the better. Every night, Cersei and Daenerys would receive plenty of passionate kisses on their naked bodies and Aemon would always cuddle them, not feeling the slightest ashamed of his own nudity at all. “ _A naked body is not something you should ever be ashamed of… The nakedness should be cherished and touched instead.”_ He would always tell his wives and the ever-growing smirk on his face was always visible for them to see. Oh, he had always enjoyed having two lovers. The lovemaking was always intense, and Aemon never failed to satisfy both of his wives. Sometimes, the pleasure was too intense, and Daenerys and Cersei could have sworn that they had seen stars right before their very eyes, even though the sleeping-chamber was almost completely dark. Aemon always knew how to put his wives in the mood for intercourse. Not that he needed to convince them to do anything, since they were always excited about their _private sessions_. It was something which they all looked forward to. 

Whenever Aemon was working or fulfilling his duties as a good King should, Daenerys and Cersei could do nothing but wait for him to join them in the sleeping-chamber. Of course, as his Queens, they had their own duties to take care of too, but once they had fulfilled all their duties and done all their chores for the day, they would both walk straight to the sleeping-chamber. It was like clockwork, really. Cersei and Daenerys always stood outside of the door to The Red Keep at the same time. Little did they know that they had both thought about the lovemaking all day, even when they were supposed to be thinking about their duties. Neither of them ever said anything though, they just eyed each other for some time before walking inside of the notorious chamber. Sometimes, they could sit in there and wait for hours for Aemon to return to their shared sleeping-chamber. Of course, the wait was incredibly painful, and especially Cersei had a very hard time being patient. Her patience often slipped up after one or two hours of sitting on the bed with Daenerys. Daenerys on the other hand handled the long wait better than Cersei did. Although, her patience was sometimes non-existent as well as Cersei´s. Not that she would ever admit it to herself or anyone else, though. Especially not Cersei. She could not let Cersei know about any of her weaknesses, it was too dangerous. The woman could be cruel. Despite her stunning and beautiful looks, Cersei could have the ugliest personality if she wasn´t satisfied with something or if she didn´t get it her way. Aemon knew that, he had learned it the hard way. Yet, he still couldn´t choose between Daenerys and Cersei, so of course he decided to take them both to be his wives. He was the King, after all. He could do whatever he wished to do, and nobody would say anything. 

Usually, the two women were able to control their own lust and wait for their beloved husband to come and join them in The Red Keep. However, today, it seemed like that task was entirely impossible for them to do. Cersei had woken up by the intense and sweet feeling of lust blooming in her abdomen. Since Aemon had been so busy all day, he had not had any time to take care of Cersei´s small _problem_ before he had to get out of bed. In a way, Daenerys actually felt bad for Cersei, knowing that Aemon would not be back for a long period of time. Daenerys could feel the approaching lust and need within her body as well, as soon as she saw how needy Cersei was. Of course, that one time where both of his wives had woken up feeling incredibly horny, he was not able to be there and take care of it. It was almost painful, for all of them. Aemon really wished he could be inside of that bed with Cersei and Daenerys all day, but he couldn´t due to his duties, meetings, and paperwork. It seemed like his wives would have to wait many hours before their lust would be somewhat satisfied. 

The two Queens were sitting on the bed, sighing to themselves. They had already waited for at least two hours now, yet there was no sign of Aemon anywhere. He was probably very busy, as always. The entire chamber was so quiet. The silence of the room was haunting in an odd way, and for some reason, Daenerys wanted to make some noise to make the complete and intense silence disappear. It was a huge chamber, The Red Keep and it was the most beautiful room in the entire castle, according to Daenerys. Of course, the Throne-room was the most beautiful out of all of the rooms, but this room was almost as beautiful as the Throne-room. The Red Keep was definitely something else. It was out of this world. The lamps, the huge bed, the couches which stood in the corner of the room and all the beautiful and thick handmade carpets, which covered the entire floor. Everything about The Red Keep was so stunning and grand. Sitting inside of that room made the long wait a little more bearable. Aemon had always loved to call the room their “Lovemaking nest”. Cersei had always rolled her eyes at that name, but she was starting to realize why Aemon had named The Red Keep just that. 

The young silver-haired woman sighed to herself and arched her back slightly, looking back at Cersei who was sitting on the other side of the bed. “It seems like you are struggling a lot today…” Daenerys gave Cersei a sad smile, nodding towards the other woman´s tense abdomen. She could tell how horny and needy Cersei was, she knew it. Her horniness had not improved since that morning. Quite the opposite. Again, Daenerys found herself feeling slightly bad for Cersei. She knew how much it sucked to be turned on but not being able to do anything about it. 

Cersei jerked her head towards Daenerys, her eyes narrowed slightly, “You don´t say. I had not noticed that at all…” Cersei mumbled, slightly irritated at Daenerys now. Daenerys sighed as she felt Cersei´s piercing eyes staring at her now. The young woman shivered, knowing that Cersei was now both irritated and horny. That was not always the best combination. Not for Daenerys, anyway. She knew how intense and violent Cersei could be, and since Daenerys was the only one in the room with her, she would have to take all of her anger out on her. “I know you have been feeling like this all day, Cersei…” Daenerys said, fidgeting with her slender fingers. She knew this could get very dangerous if she wasn´t careful enough. After a few moments of silence, Cersei cleared her throat loudly, causing Daenerys to jump slightly in her seat, her heart pounding in her throat, “So you have been stalking me all day? That is certainly very nice to know.” Cersei spat, her words sounded so incredibly bitter, just like acid.

This time, Daenerys could not keep her mouth shut. Why couldn´t Cersei just try to talk to her in a proper manner instead of constantly snapping at her? She was Cersei it was true, but she did not have to constantly be mean to Daenerys. That was at least what the young silver-haired woman was thinking, but she knew the golden-haired woman was nothing like her and she certainly didn´t think the same way as she did. “Cersei… I did not stalk you. I am sorry, but it is so obvious that you are turned on. I have heard you moaning quietly to yourself all day, whispering Aemon´s name…” Daenerys said, her words had a sassy ring to them. She had never talked back to Cersei before, she had never dared to do such a thing since she found it to be very risky. Yet, she felt like Cersei saw her as some kind of bloody fool, and Daenerys was not having it. Nobody should ever belittle her like that. Enough was enough. Also, for some reason, it excited Daenerys to talk back to Cersei since it could be dangerous. Daenerys was very fond of dangerous things. It… _excited_ her quite a bit. 

At first, Cersei seemed taken back by Daenerys response to her bitter comment. However, after the young girl´s words sunk into her mind, her face hardened as she realized just how sassy Daenerys acted. How dared she talk back to her like that? Cersei could feel the anger flaring inside of her body, and she could not stop it. “You… Shut your mouth, I have never done such a thing. I have no idea what in The Seven Hells you are talking about.” Cersei snapped, the desire to slap Daenerys grew bigger and bigger by each passing second. Oh, the girl was being way too stupid.

Daenerys´ face hardened too now, her pale cheeks turned a rosy color, “ Oh please, do not lie to yourself. You are in denial, Cersei. I would be too if it had been me who had moaned out loud in front of everyone at the castle… It is nice to see that we have a Queen who is _very_ focused and serious about her royal duties…” Daenerys mumbled sarcastically, biting her lip as she glanced at Cersei´s golden and long hair. The young woman could not lie, she herself had been feeling very excited all day too, but she had done her best to keep the tiny moans to herself, not allowing anyone else to hear it. Only when she was by herself inside of the bathing-chamber, she would allow herself to moan quietly. It did feel like a relief, it was like she was finally scratching an itch, which had been bothering her for days. Daenerys had to admit that she liked this little game going on between her and Cersei. Although it was not a game. Not at all. They both despised each other so very much, so the hatred between them was definitely real. Yet, hatred could be great when it came to sex. It was much more intense than regular sex. It was exciting. The roughness, the pain, the pleasure, the fear of the unknown… Everything. Cersei merely stared at Daenerys, a little shocked about how frank she had been towards her for the past few minutes.

“Stop it… I am not in denial, I have never moaned to myself like that. Stop making up those false accusations about me, it is certainly not very fitting for a Queen to do such a thing. Well, maybe you don´t want to be a real Queen?” The golden-haired woman raised an eyebrow, her famous mocking smirk appeared on her face as she awaited Daenerys´ reaction. A loud and slightly frustrated sigh echoed throughout The Red Keep as Daenerys shook her head, a few strands of her long silver-hair fell down in her eyes in the process, “Fine, you do not want to do this the easy way. I get it. However, I know for a fact that you are lying to my face right now, Cersei. I am much more of a Queen than you will ever be. You moaned so loudly, even the dead would be able to hear it from their graves…” Now, Cersei could feel her cheeks heating up with anger. Her entire body was vibrating due to anger and excitement. Even though she would not admit it, this entire conversation with Daenerys turned her on very much for some unknown reason. Maybe she was just too turned on and could not think straight? Her mind was a bit foggy from all the thoughts and feelings going through her head. For a few moments, neither of the two women said anything. The atmosphere in the chamber was still incredibly tense, but for some reason, it was not uncomfortable as usual. 

Daenerys was the first one to break the silence and Cersei´s confusing and loud thoughts, “Aemon will not be back for a very long time. I can tell you really need someone to take care of your little issue. I am quite certain that Aemon would not mind if we warmed up a bit before he joins us…” Daenerys scooted closer to Cersei, her hand slowly ran up and down the other woman´s thigh. Cersei could not help but notice how raspy Daenerys´ voice sounded. It sounded like she was very excited about this. Hell, she was starting to get excited too. Aemon would not be back for a long time, and Cersei really needed to get some relief from all of the lust which had been building up inside of her abdomen all day. It was hard for her to admit that she actually wanted to do this, since it hurt her pride to admit it. She did not want to seem weak in any way, but she could not wait any longer. Neither Cersei or Daenerys had ever been particularly turned on by women in the past, but it seemed like the intense arousal which they were both feeling at the same time, made them both eager to try _anything_ that could give them some relief. Aemon would not be back for a while, and neither of them could wait any longer. 

The wetness between their legs had already started to form, and no matter how hard they both tried to keep calm, it wouldn´t work. Neither of them could control the flow of their wetness, it just kept on coming. Daenerys could feel how the warm and damp wetness was starting to stain her smallclothes under her dress. She really needed to remove her dress, and her smallclothes. The warmth which filled her entire body was almost too intense for her, and for a moment, she felt incredibly hot and dizzy as if she were about to pass out right there on the bed. She was certain that it would be only a matter of time before the sheets would be completely soaked by her own wetness. The thought excited her a lot, though. Cersei and her, had never been intimate together all by themselves. Aemon had a very strict policy about how they should not feel any arousal or sexual pleasure if he wasn´t there with them. It was some sort of unspoken rule. Now, it seemed like they were going to break some of his rules. What would he do to them if he found out about their little game? Would he punish them for disobeying his orders? Oh, Daenerys hoped he would. She loved whenever he was rough with them.

Cersei stared at Daenerys´ plump lips, her eyes travelled further down to investigate her upper body. Daenerys´ black and red dress did not do much to hide her perfect breasts. Cersei gulped, she had never noticed how beautiful Daenerys´ breasts were. They were a good handful, at least. Her mouth felt as dry as a desert as she tried to form some words, “You are right… our beloved husband will not be back anytime soon. It is killing me, do something about it.” Cersei whispered in a demanding tone, not even realizing how needy she sounded. She did not care, though. Not right now. Now she was only focused on receiving some god-damn relief. Daenerys smirked, her lilac eyes had mischief written all over them and Cersei could feel the wetness between her legs multiplying. 

Normally, Cersei and Daenerys would not even speak to each other at all whilst waiting for Aemon to come and join them. They would not even bother sending each other a simple glance. Today, things were different, though. They could both feel the irresistible lust crippling inside of their bodies, screaming for them to do something about it. They could not focus on anything else than the arousal and the lust. It was embarrassing for them, but they could do nothing about it. The warmth inside of Aemon´s sleeping-chamber was getting intense. Very intense. They both needed to do something about the arousal which they were both experiencing. Now. 

“Turn around, Cersei.” Daenerys demanded, biting her lip as she glanced at how gracefully Aemon´s other wife turned around with no hesitation at all. Slowly, Daenerys began to undo the many buttons of Cersei´s dress. A loud gasp could be heard as Daenerys pulled off her dress completely, leaving Cersei wearing nothing but her white smallclothes. The silver-haired woman took her sweet time to analyze every single part of Cersei´s body, her slender hands ran over her exposed arms in a gentle manner, feeling the soft skin. Cersei shivered, “Come on, please. Remove the rest of my clothes… God damnit…” The woman mumbled, the heat was rising within her body again as she felt Daenerys’s perfect hands caressing her partially naked body. “Someone is definitely very greedy right now… However, since you asked nicely, I will help you undress.” Daenerys rasped in Cersei´s ear, loving the sight of her body. Her hands tugged at her smallclothes, pulling her panties down in a firm manner. Cersei bit her lip, knowing that her lower regions were completely exposed for Daenerys to see. She could feel the wetness of her womanhood dripping down on the sheets, leaving a medium-sized wet spot right beneath her exposed crotch. Daenerys studied Cersei´s panties closer, smirking as soon as she saw how the wetness had stained the thin fabric. She ran her thumb over the wet spot, “Someone is feeling very excited already. How sweet.” Daenerys whispered, throwing the pair of panties down on the floor. Cersei started panting hard already, “O-oh… I am sensitive right there.” The golden-haired woman cried out, arching her back slightly as she felt how Daenerys teased her by touching her breasts through the fabric of her white bra. Daenerys said nothing, she merely started removing Cersei´s bra, “Oh, honey, I know. I know just how sensitive you are right there. It is never a good idea to let your enemies know your sensitive spots, for sure. My Gods, your body is soon completely free of all of the clothing…” Daenerys said, discarding the bra. Now, Cersei´s body was completely bare, and she could no longer hide it. Not that she wanted to, anyway. Daenerys looked at Cersei, the feeling of her own wetness staining the fabric of her smallclothes caused her to bite down on her lip, hard. 

“Such lovely, sensitive breasts you have.” The young woman began to caress Cersei´s bare breasts, earning a few moans from her as she did so. For the first time ever, Cersei was the one who felt like a little, filthy girl. She could feel slight humiliation washing over like a big wave, her nakedness made her feel exposed and vulnerable. “Y-you filthy…” Cersei did not get to finish her sentence before another strong and intense wave of arousal washed over her body, leaving the young woman in an almost paralyzed state. The chilly air of the chamber engulfed Cersei´s bare skin, but since she was feeling so hot on the inside of her body, it did not matter at all. Daenerys did not stop touching Cersei´s exposed skin. She began to softly pinch her rosy and sensitive nipples, loving how the woman reacted to her touch. The moans just encouraged her to keep doing what she was doing. What they were doing right now was incredibly dangerous. Yet, so incredibly exciting as well. Daenerys had never thought of having sex with Cersei all by herself without Aemon. Just a week ago, the mere thought of having intercourse alone with Cersei would have repelled her. Now, it was like something had changed. Maybe it had something to do with both of their need for immediate affection and sensual contact with another human-being. As Daenerys kept on pinching Cersei´s nipples, she could feel how a pair of hands began to tug at her dress. For a brief moment, Daenerys looked down to see what was going on. It was Cersei. She was trying to unbutton her dress. Daenerys´ heart began to pound harder and harder and the young woman could literally hear the blood pumping inside of her ears. “Oh, it is not fair if I am the only one who is completely naked.” Cersei whispered, licking her lips as she began to undo all of the buttons of Daenerys´ dress. Daenerys felt so vulnerable and exposed as Cersei began to undress her entirely. Yes, they had seen each other naked before but this time it was nerve-wrecking for some reason, and it felt so different. Finally, Cersei managed to undo all the buttons of her dress and gracefully, she removed the dress from the young woman´s body entirely. Daenerys looked up at Cersei, her eyes wide open, “Oh Gods…” The silver-haired bit her lip in shame as she noticed how her wetness had stained her smallclothes. She knew Cersei would try to humiliate her and she was almost certain that she would comment on the wetness which Daenerys had not been able to control. Cersei looked down and saw the massive wet spot on the very front of Daenerys´ panties. 

As she looked closer, she could see how the wetness had also stained the front of her black and red dress. A sweet sign of Daenerys´ lust. And need. Aemon had always loved whenever their wetness or his semen had stained the sheets or their smallclothes before intercourse. According to him, it was merely a sign from the Gods that his two lovely wives were completely ready for him to take them and throw them down on the bed. The other woman smirked widely, bringing her hand closer to the damp spot of her panties. She touched it in a firm manner, tightening her grip around Daenerys´ womanhood, cupping it with her hand. It felt so odd to feel how wet and damp her womanhood already was. Aemon was not even there, so Cersei must had been the one who had turned her on. “What a bad girl you have been, Daenerys. I am sure Aemon would have to punish you for this if he found out…You are already so wet… You have not even been able to control it from leaking out of you. Bad, bad girl… Staining your smallclothes and dress like that…” Cersei smirked, giving her womanhood a small yet hard smack. Daenerys yelped, the sudden pain shot right through her body. She had never been slapped there before. Only Cersei would do such a thing to her. It pleased her a lot, though. The pain, humiliation and pleasure shot through her veins constantly now, leaving Daenerys feeling very confused. Hot flashes could be felt all over her body. Cersei shifted her body slightly, scooting closer to Daenerys. Cersei pressed her own naked body against Daenerys´ partially naked body. Slowly, Cersei removed her bra, throwing it down on the floor. 

Daenerys gasped loudly as she felt Cersei´s bare breasts pressed against her bare back. The other woman was leaning against her naked back in a very sensual and intimate manner. Daenerys could feel how her long, golden locks engulfed her back as the woman tightened her grip around Daenerys´ waist. In a swift movement, Cersei removed her panties from her body, leaving Daenerys completely naked before her. The woman shivered at how cold and wet the sheets beneath her body felt as she sat on them, completely naked. The feeling of Cersei´s naked body leaning against hers from behind made her feel very warm, though. She could feel how fast Cersei´s heart was beating against her bare back. The coldness of the chamber did hit Daenerys´ skin but her body was mostly engulfed by the intense radiating warmth which Cersei provided for her. Cersei´s warm hand touched Daenerys now completely bare, moist, and damp womanhood. Daenerys shivered at how smooth Cersei´s fingers felt against the sensitive and delicate skin of her pubic bone. 

Slowly but surely, Cersei´s hand travelled further down until it reached her labia. A loud gasp escaped Daenerys´ lips as she felt the intensity of her warm hand touching her sore and slightly swollen labia. The young woman´s body tensed up immediately, and she could not fight the moan which was about to exit her mouth soon enough. Cersei´s touch was both delicate and harsh. It was like the hatred she felt for Daenerys could be felt through her fingertips as they traced her most intimate body part. Her vision started to get slightly blurry as she felt how the woman kept touching her womanhood, digging her fingers deeper and deeper inside of her warm and wet core, as if they were investigating every single bit of her body. Daenerys opened her mouth, feeling how Cersei´s nail scraped against one of her inner walls. It felt like a sharp dagger was scraping against her sensitive inner walls, but it felt so good.

A loud moan resounded throughout the chamber, “Ow! Oh My Gods!” Daenerys cried, the burning sensation of Cersei forcing her long fingernails inside of her was overwhelming in so many different ways. It felt like lightning-strikes went through her body, it was indescribable. Cersei smirked, “What a filthy, filthy girl…Be quiet, we do not want to get caught now, do we?” She moaned in Daenerys´ ear, her warm breath tickled Daenerys´ ear canal, causing her entire body to shudder. Feeling very needy of some relief, Daenerys turned around to face Cersei, looking down at her exposed breasts. Daenerys could not help but shiver, noticing how the warmth of Cersei´s breasts and bare body had abandoned her back. Luckily, Daenerys knew she would get to feel the woman´s intense warmth again soon enough. At first Cersei looked rather confused, “Did I instruct you to turn around? No, I don´t think I did…” Her voice sounded demanding and it only encouraged Daenerys to keep doing what she was doing. A few weeks ago, that tone of voice would had frightened the living hell out of Daenerys, but today, it excited and encouraged her to do all sorts of things. Things which Aemon would consider as bad and filthy.

Without saying anything, Daenerys allowed the pad of her thumb to touch Cersei´s breast. As soon as Cersei felt Daenerys´ thumb brushing over her sensitive skin, she shivered, her entire body vibrated. That was very unexpected, for sure. Daenerys smirked to herself, feeling how Cersei´s body reacted to her touch. The fun had just begun. Instinctively, Daenerys put her mouth closer to Cersei´s exposed breast, wrapping her lips around the hard nipple. She began to suck on it, and as she did so, Cersei touched Daenerys in a firmer and rougher way, her nails digging all the way inside of her vaginal walls. Daenerys wanted to scream, but she would not let Cersei win. Not now. However, as soon as Cersei felt how Daenerys´ warm and plump lips engulfed her sore nipple, she moaned loudly. The feeling of the silver-haired woman´s tongue striking her nipple in a graceful manner. Daenerys held on tight to Cersei´s nipple, not letting go of it. She sucked on it faster and faster and she made sure to tighten her lips around it to apply more pressure. “Fuck… Daenerys…” Cersei breathed, her fast heartbeat made it very difficult for her to talk at all. She tightened her grip around the young woman´s bare waist, pressing her own body closer to Daenerys´, teasing her. The feeling of her breasts rubbing against Daenerys´ bare breasts caused her to moan out loud, closing her eyes. Cersei arched her back, forcing her finger even deeper inside of Daenerys´ slick hole, enjoying the warmth of her womanhood engulfing her finger. 

Cersei could feel how the other woman´s wetness stained her finger and her fingernail, but Gods, did she love it? She knew Daenerys was very pleased, she could feel how her walls tightened around her finger as she forced her nail deeper and deeper inside of her inner wall. Cersei bit her lip as she thought about how she would probably leave a nice mark or a scar on her inner wall when she was done with her. Daenerys could no longer hold it back, since the pain and the pleasure she was experiencing was getting way too intense inside of her body. On the one hand, it felt very humiliating and painful for Daenerys to feel how Cersei´s nail pierced through the skin inside of the most intimate part of her body. 

Yet, on the other hand, she loved the humiliation she made her feel and the unforgiving roughness of the other woman´s touch. She had never experienced anything like this until now. Her body and muscles felt weak and she could no longer see anything clearly, it was all blurry. It was like her entire body was protesting against Cersei touching her body, but at the same time she never wanted her to stop. The hatred and jealousy which Daenerys and Cersei had for each other definitely made this entire experience much more pleasurable. For both of them. 

The golden-haired woman´s touch was highly addictive, and Daenerys could feel how she was starting to crave more and more of her touch. The only thing Daenerys could see was Cersei´s naked frame. Well, the silhouette of her naked frame. Daenerys closed her eyes, pressing her own hips against Cersei´s, “Please… Harder!” The young woman cried out, rubbing her nether regions against Cersei´s bare abdomen to make Cersei´s finger go even deeper inside of her hole. The silver-haired young woman moaned at the feeling of her own abdomen colliding with Cersei´s. It felt so intense. The wetness of Daenerys´ womanhood had started to leak out of her, and it ran down Cersei´s hand as she began to move her finger in and out of Daenerys. After a while, Daenerys noticed how her wetness had both stained Cersei´s hand and the white sheets beneath their naked bodies. If Daenerys´ cheeks had not already been flushed, they would have been by now. As soon as Cersei felt the lovely, warm liquid trickling down her slender hand, she smirked, “Someone is very, very filthy, it seems. I wonder what Aemon would say to all of this… What a terrible, terrible mess you have made, young lady…” Cersei moaned in Daenerys´ ear, moving her finger in and out of her tight womanhood faster and faster by each passing second. Loud gasps managed to escape from Daenerys´ mouth, even though she was still sucking on the other woman´s nipple. Her mouth was completely occupied by Cersei´s nipple, yet her words still managed to leave her mouth. Her tongue engulfed the rosy nipple, “You are such a tease, Seven Hells. Do not fucking torture me like this… Go harder! You are driving me insane!” Daenerys hissed, still sucking Cersei´s nipple. She refused to let go of her. If Cersei were going to torture her like this, Daenerys would give her the exact same treatment. If Cersei were too cruel towards her, she could always bite down on her nipple, making her scream like that. That was Daenerys´ only way of defending herself against Cersei´s cruelty. 

Daenerys was well-aware of how Cersei went in and out of her slowly on purpose, just to tease her. That was just another proof of how cruel and sly the woman could be. Cersei groaned at how her hips clashed against Daenerys´, “You are just a little filthy girl, aren´t you? Such bad language… You are saying some very bad words, you know that? Of course, you know that… You are a filthy girl. Or should I call you _whore_? Why in The Seven Hells would I bring you pleasure like that?” Cersei bit her lip, the intensity of Daenerys´ lips wrapping themselves around her nipple had certainly increased by now. It was getting harder and harder for Cersei to keep up her own pace, and her finger went in and out of Daenerys slower and slower. The intense arousal made her mind feel cloudy and she could not focus on punishing Daenerys by teasing her. Daenerys could feel Cersei´s body tensing up and she could not help but smirk to herself. She started to suck harder and harder, pressing her naked body further down on Cersei´s, adding even more pressure on her body. Both women could feel the sweat forming on the back of their necks. After a while, their hair started to cling to their necks, the sweat worked like some kind of strong glue. 

Daenerys grabbed a good handful of Cersei´s damp hair, pulling it towards her own body slightly, just so it would hurt her a bit. A loud growl escaped Cersei´s lips and Daenerys could tell the woman was furious. She hated whenever someone touched her golden locks. “What in The Seven Hells are you doing, whore?! Do not touch my hair!” The woman tried to wiggle herself free of Daenerys´ grip but it was very hard and very painful. After giving her hair a few more tugs and earning a few more yelps and curse-words from Cersei, Daenerys let go of it, allowing it to conceal Cersei´s bare shoulders again. 

For some reason, the word _whore_ which Cersei had just used to describe her, made her feel angry. She was no whore, “Do not say that! I am not a whore! I never will be. I am a Queen… An even better Queen than you will ever be!” Daenerys protested, finally letting go of Cersei´s nipple. However, before she let go of it completely, Daenerys bit down on it, making sure her teeth would leave a tiny mark on her nipple. She wanted Aemon to see just how awfully filthy his wife had been, while he had been busy working. This time, Cersei screamed out in pain, “Gods! Ow! You whore! Do not bite me! I am the only true Queen and you know it!” The woman hissed, pulling her finger out of Daenerys. The silver-haired woman yelped quietly as she felt how Cersei pulled her finger out of her tight womanhood. Her nail scraped her inner wall on the way out and it stung pretty badly. Daenerys was sure that Cersei had left a mark on her vaginal walls which would be there for an eternity. 

Daenerys did not let go of her nipple, even though Cersei´s blood-curdling scream hurt her ears. If Daenerys was being honest, she had not expected Cersei to be the kind of woman who would scream. At all. “I said, do not call me a whore!” Daenerys growled, finally feeling like she was the one in charge. She was no longer just a little girl who should do whatever Cersei told her to do. Now, it was the other way around. Both of their bodies tensed up, and Daenerys made sure to sit on top of Cersei´s lap, trapping her bare body with her arms as she wrapped them tightly around the golden-haired woman´s waist. Finally, she let go of her nipple and Cersei yelped out in relief, feeling the intense burning sensation which originated from her nipple, spreading through her entire breast. Immediately, Cersei´s hand went up to caress her wounded nipple. Gasping, she felt the sheer pain which almost made her entire breast feel numb. For the first time in a very long time, Cersei was on the verge of tears. The pain was very intense, and she had not expected Daenerys to bite her like that. She tried her best to lessen the pain by cupping her breast with her warm hand. Cersei hissed quietly, taking in all the pain and the pleasure. The thing was, even though Cersei was in great pain, she still felt the sweet arousal blooming inside of her abdomen. 

Daenerys straddled Cersei´s bare waist, clinging to her body as tight as she could manage. She could feel how her knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip around the other woman, anger and pleasure shooting through her veins at a rapid pace. They were both panting hard, neither of them could even catch their breath properly anymore. The sudden skin to skin contact sent shivers down both of their spines, both women felt slightly dizzy from the intensity of all of the feelings they were feeling all at once. Daenerys could feel Cersei´s rapid heartbeat pounding against her stomach as she straddled her waist. The feeling of Daenerys´ clit rubbing itself against the other young woman´s waist was definitely something else. Cersei moaned, the sensation of Daenerys´ womanhood leaving tiny traces of wetness on her stomach was very hot and suddenly, her body felt as if it was submerged by raging flames. She could see how Daenerys´ breasts bounced up and down as she moved her body around, clashing her hips against hers repeatedly. 

In one swift movement, Daenerys pinned Cersei down on the bed, enjoying her role as the dominant one, “If only Aemon could see you now… Oh, he would punish you so badly…” Daenerys murmured, smirking like some kind of mad-woman. Her lilac eyes had turned a slightly darker shade of lilac, and Cersei could see how the young woman bit her lip. It looked like she was waiting for something. Daenerys noticed the tiny drops of blood which dripped from Cersei´s nipple, “It seems like I have marked you quite well, huh?” Cersei said nothing, she remained quiet for a long time. She wanted to scream at Daenerys, though. Cersei´s eyes travelled further down her own body, and she finally noticed the tiny drops of blood herself. At first, the woman was a bit shocked to see blood dripping from her body.

After a few moments of fear, she felt better about it. The way the crimson colored blood stained her porcelain-colored skin made her feel very vulnerable. It reminded her of how she was just human, and humans could bleed. Sometimes, she forgot that she was actually mortal, just like everyone else. Usually, Cersei would had hated if Daenerys pinned her down on the bed, but right now it was exactly what she needed. She was not even mad at Daenerys for biting her nipple. In fact, it only added to the intense excitement. The metallic smell of the blood tainted the air inside of the chamber. 

“Daenerys… Do you… Do you think Aemon will join us soon?” Cersei purred, rubbing her lower body against Daenerys´, throwing her head back in pure pleasure. The silver-haired young woman glanced down at Cersei, a small smile danced on her plump lips, “Well, it will end badly for us if he walks in here and see us in this position.” Daenerys stroked Cersei´s flushed cheek, a loud moan escaped her mouth as she felt how the other woman began to bring herself closer to Daenerys´ body. Cersei´s skin felt flaming hot and at one point, Daenerys was sure that her blood was on fire. 

The moan resounded throughout the chamber, “Please… Oh, do more… Cersei…” Daenerys whispered, closing her lilac yes. She arched her back, bringing her breasts closer to Cersei´s. She was hoping that Cersei would show her enough mercy to satisfy her needs this time. Cersei could not help but move her hips around faster. It satisfied her own cravings relief and for sex, so of course she did not stop. An even louder moan echoed throughout The Red Keep, and Daenerys could hardly breathe anymore. Her chest rose faster and faster, she started to pant incredibly hard. “O-oh!” Daenerys bit her lip, she was no longer able to speak properly. Not in full sentences, anyway. It felt as if her abdomen was on fire and the girl loved the warm feeling which spread inside of her body, originating from her abdomen. She could still feel the stinging sensation coming from inside of her womanhood. She could still feel Cersei´s nail digging inside of her inner wall, although her finger had abandoned Daenerys´ hole a long time ago now. 

The friction between the two women´s bodies felt so intense and arousing. Neither of them wanted to admit it though, but little did they know that they both loved it. Both of their bodies felt like they were on fire, and whenever their breasts and nether regions rubbed against each other, they both began to pant very hard. Cersei yelped as Daenerys rubbed her upper body against hers, “Shit… My breast…” She moaned out loud, both in pain and in pleasure. It was a nice combination of those two feelings. Daenerys leaned down to Cersei´s wounded nipple, planting a passionate kiss right on the nipple. Cersei gasped in surprise. Her lips felt so different on her nipple now than before. This time, Daenerys´ lips had a soothing effect on Cersei´s hurting nipple. It was almost like some kind of strong painkiller or a sedating kind of medicine. Her lips soothed the pain a little bit, “Daenerys… Your lip…” Cersei whispered, noticing how some of her blood had stained Daenerys´ lips after she had kissed her nipple. Daenerys brought her hand up to her mouth and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. When she was done wiping her mouth, she glanced down at the back of her hand, studying the tiny bloodstain closer. It was satisfying to look at, in some kind of weird way. Cersei cringed slightly at the sight of Daenerys studying her blood closer. Daenerys did not seem fazed at all, though. To her, it was an interesting thing to see. 

Daenerys took a deep breath, her hands moved further and further down Cersei´s body. Cersei shivered as she felt how Daenerys´ hand approached her womanhood. Daenerys´ entire body brushed over Cersei´s as she made her way down between Cersei´s legs. Cersei could feel herself getting even more wet, “Daenerys… Please, be rough.” She choked out, her breath hitched as she felt Daenerys´ warm hands tracing and teasing her bellybutton. “Gods… You know I am sensitive right there.” Cersei groaned, taking in the intensity of Daenerys´ touch. Oh, the woman knew just where she should touch her, it seemed. “Oh yes, you said I should be rough…” Daenerys smirked, her fingers drew tiny and soft circles on the sensitive skin just above Cersei´s bellybutton. It took the golden-haired woman every cell in her body not to moan and scream. Daenerys had lovely hands and she knew all the good spots to touch on Cersei´s body, nobody could deny that. Daenerys´ hands travelled further down Cersei´s body, and she could feel her body shivering as she came closer and closer to her womanhood. As soon as Daenerys reached her womanhood, Cersei could no longer hold back the moans. Slowly, Daenerys placed a single finger on her labia, giving it a tiny pinch. She tightened her grip around her labia, well-knowing how much it would tease Cersei. Daenerys had learned something after having intercourse with Aemon and Cersei: Cersei did not like to be teased in any way. She wanted it rough and harsh. In a way, it was very fitting for her personality, too. 

“Please, please touch me! Now!” She whispered, her voice almost sounded begging, which was highly unusual for Cersei. She never begged for anything. Never. Daenerys could feel just how swollen Cersei´s womanhood already was, “Aemon would take such good care of you… Sadly, he is not here right now.” Daenerys whispered in her ear, licking her lips. She allowed her fingers to explore every single aspect of Cersei´s womanhood. The silver-haired woman had to bite her cheek as she felt how Cersei´s juices leaked out of her hole and down on the soft and silky sheets. Oh, the woman was indeed very turned on. She just needed Aemon and Daenerys to help her with her small and personal issue. Whenever Daenerys´ hand brushed over her labia and her vulva, Cersei´s entire body vibrated, and she could not lay still on the bed. The mattress of the huge bed began to rub against her bare back, since she was tossing and turning constantly. She was so happy that there were no guards standing outside of The Red Keep right now, since they would most likely would had been able to hear what was going on inside of the chamber which they were guarding. Even though Cersei hated whenever someone teased her, Daenerys decided to do it anyway.

“Oh, so eager now, are we?” Daenerys had a sly smile on her face, she could only imagine how Cersei was feeling. Moans and groans resounded throughout the room and in slight desperation, Cersei banged her abdomen against Daenerys´, “Come on, goddammit…D-do something! I cannot wait any longer!” Cersei cried out, in clear frustration, clenching her jaw, the warm feeling inside of her abdomen shot through her entire body now. It felt as if they had both completely forgotten about time and place. Daenerys stroked her bare shoulders in a sensual manner, “Do not tell me what to do. You do not make the rules here. Now, do not be so tense, it is not good for your posture or your body. Release some of the tension, Cersei…” Now, the golden-haired woman let out a deep, almost animalistic growl. Nobody should tell her what to do and certainly not Daenerys. “Well, I suppose I must do something about all of this…” Daenerys teased, nodding her head towards the puddle of the other woman´s juices, which had formed on the sheets right beneath her bare behind. 

Before Cersei could say anything, Daenerys moved her head closer to her nether regions. For a moment it seemed like she was trying to study Cersei´s womanhood very closely. Then, she felt it. The arousing and intense feeling of Daenerys´ warm and wet tongue wrapping itself around her sensitive clit. “Gods, yes! Oh, do more! Keep going!” Cersei moaned, this time it sounded incredibly loud. Cersei tightened her grip around the other woman´s head, pulling her by her hair to get her even closer to her womanhood than she already was. The feeling of Daenerys´ silver-hair brushing against her wet inner thighs sent shivers down Cersei´s spine, the tickling sensation alone was enough to drive Cersei mad. Some of the woman´s hair even clung to Cersei´s wet inner thighs, due to her juices caking her thighs, creating a thin layer of wetness to trap Daenerys´ hair. 

“You taste so sweet. Just like the sweetest honey” Those words made Cersei´s womanhood vibrate in want and another moan escaped her lips, although they were pursed. It did not help that Daenerys’s voice sounded incredibly raspy. Daenerys frowned against her wet and sensitive clit, “Oh dear… You are already blushing.” Daenerys´ teasing tone of voice made it very hard for Cersei to focus on not making any more sounds. It was true, Cersei´s cheeks were already flushed, and it seemed like the Queen was blushing very much. Perhaps it was due to the heat inside of the chamber or maybe due to the intense skin to skin contact. Daenerys did was not certain, but she could not help but smirk when she saw Cersei´s read cheeks. In a way, she looked so innocent with those red cheeks, but Daenerys knew for a fact that she was far from innocent. 

However, when Daenerys gave her clit a tiny bite, the young woman could not help but scream at the top of her lungs. Before she even realized what she had just done, the door to The Red Keep opened up slightly, and heavy footsteps could be heard. The creaking noise haunted both of the women´s minds and they snapped back to reality in an instant. It sounded like the loud and heavy footsteps were approaching the chamber. Both women froze in their spot, and they were no longer able to move at all. Not even an inch. Daenerys could not even move away from her spot between Cersei´s legs, her entire body was just frozen, and she could do nothing but sit there, completely still. After a few painful moments of silence, the heavy wooden door opened completely, allowing the cold air to flow inside of the chamber from the hallway. 

When the two women looked towards the doorway, they noticed a man standing there, looking at them. It was Aemon. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hard spanking (with and without belt), nipple pinching, nudity, graphic descriptions of sex, women having sex, punishment, jealousy, love/hate relationship.  
>    
> If you find any of these themes upsetting or uncomfortable, please do not read this story or comment. Read at your own risk.

It had been a terribly long day for Aemon. He had had plenty of things to do, and he had been busy all day. The one thing he had looked forward to all day was spending some nice quality-time with his two wives after he had fulfilled all his important duties. However, as he had walked towards The Red Keep through the long and cold hallway, he could hear some loud screams and moans coming from inside of the chamber. It sounded a lot like Cersei. At first, he thought nothing of it, not even realizing where the sound came from. However, the closer he got to The Red Keep, the louder the sounds got. They even roamed through the entire hallway since they were so loud. Now, Aemon was starting to get very confused about what was happening. Why did Cersei scream like that all of a sudden? Was she hurt? Was his other wife, Daenerys, with her inside of the chamber? A million thoughts went through the young man´s head, and he had no answers to any of them at all. 

Slowly and carefully, he had approached the chamber, making sure not to make any noise as he did so. With a slightly shaky hand, he twisted the doorknob, opening the heavy door in front of him. For some reason, he felt scared. Scared of the unknown. What if someone else was inside of that chamber? He did not even dare to think about that. However, the sight which met him as soon as the door opened, was definitely something which he had not expected to see. Cersei and Daenerys, his two wives, were both completely naked, sitting awfully close to each other´s exposed bodies. Cersei was lying down on the bed, her legs spread incredibly far apart from each other, leaving her delicate womanhood completely exposed for the world to see. What was even worse was the fact that Daenerys was sitting between Cersei´s legs, her head incredibly close to Cersei´s hole. Aemon looked around the chamber, his breathing got heavier by each passing second.

Both of his wives looked up at him. Their eyes looked rather terrified. He noticed how their smallclothes and dresses had been discarded, lying in the middle of the floor. He could see stains of wetness staining both their smallclothes and dresses. Aemon´s eyes travelled up to Cersei and the first thing he noticed was the dry and crimson bloodstain on her upper body. It seemed like her nipple had been bleeding earlier. The bleeding seemed to have stopped and all that was left now, was the bloodstain and the blue bruise, which covered her entire nipple. How on Earth did Cersei get a bruise there? For a moment, Aemon could feel himself getting slightly worried for Cersei. However, the worry for his wife did not last long though. 

Aemon´s body tensed up, his jaw clenched as his eyes travelled down Cersei´s body, scanning her nakedness. Then, he saw it. The wetness. The sheets beneath Cersei´s nude body were completely soaked. Aemon was no fool, he knew it was her juices. Maybe it had even been mixed up with some of Daenerys´ juices, too. Aemon had no clue. He just knew that the tiny puddle of wetness on the sheets came from one of his wives. A sudden feeling of anger spiked inside of Aemon´s body. They had disobeyed him, after all. Did they not care about his rules at all? Oh, they would need some good and thorough punishment after this. 

“What in The Seven Hells are you two doing?!” Aemon roared, smacking the door shut behind him before making his way towards the bed where his very naked wives were. They both looked completely frozen and neither of them dared to say anything. Aemon´s eyes looked so dark now and Cersei could have sworn that she saw a fire burning inside of her husband´s eyes as he stared at them. The incredibly tense atmosphere of the chamber did not make things easier. It had quite the opposite effect, really. Before any of them could say anything to defend themselves, Aemon spoke once again, “You two… You have been having some fun without me, it seems. Why?” Aemon demanded, letting out a growl, placing his hand on the sheets, feeling the puddle of his wife´s juices staining his hand. It was almost like he loved playing with it. 

Aemon placed his hand a few inches from Cersei´s womanhood, and even though there were a few inches between his hand and her womanhood, he could still sense the dampness and warmth originating from her core. The chamber suddenly felt cold, and Cersei could not help but shudder, hoping her husband wouldn´t notice it. It was hard for her to sit still and be quiet, though. Now he was finally there with them, so why couldn´t they just move on and have some nice, sexy quality time together instead of being mad at each other? Daenerys just stared at Aemon, not knowing what to say or do at all.

Aemon had to admit that seeing his two wives taking care of each other like that made his manhood stiffen. It was hard for him to admit it to himself though, he had made those rules about how they should always wait for him before doing anything. 

Cersei shivered, she could feel her husband´s warm and large hand´s radiating warmth hitting her womanhood, since it was so close to her now. “I… We could not wait…” Daenerys choked out in a very quiet voice, feeling incredibly exposed and a bit uncomfortable. Aemon raised an eyebrow, a dark chuckle escaped his mouth as he walked even closer to the bed, “You… You could not wait? Oh, how cute. What a sweet excuse.” He spat, his tone sounding incredibly dark. Of course, Aemon had a pretty deep voice but this time the depth and the darkness of his voice it was a tad frightening. Both of his wives shivered, lowering their heads in clear shame. They knew that what they had just done was wrong, and they had been caught red handed. Mentally, Daenerys cursed herself for not being able to move away from her spot between Cersei´s legs. 

Instinctively, they both tried to cover up their nakedness with their hands, but as soon as Aemon saw what they were trying to do, he sent them both a harsh glare, as if he was telling them to stop immediately. “No, stop trying to cover up your bodies like that, my sweet wives. It will not help you at all, and you both know that…” Aemon paused, stroking Cersei´s flushed cheek with the back of his warm hand. Daenerys was the only one of the two who actually dared to look Aemon in the eyes. “My sweet nephew and husband, please…” Daenerys whispered, her hand stroking one of his muscular arms, hoping he would forgive them if they were being irresistible. However, that did not go as Daenerys had hoped. 

Aemon moved his hand away from Cersei´s face and grabbed around Daenerys´ hand in a tight grip, “Do not ` _nephew_ ` me, Daenerys. What you two did was wrong, very wrong…” His voice sounded gruff, and both of the women could tell that he was very angry at them now. Now, the only thing they wanted to do was to cover up their bodies in shame, but that would only make it worse. For them, anyway. One thing was for certain; Aemon hated whenever Cersei and Daenerys disobeyed his orders or his rules.

Yet, he could not deny the fact that the sight of his two wives sitting there, completely naked on the bed, pleasing each other, made his manhood stiffen slightly. The way the two young women embraced their nakedness felt made Aemon feel… _excited_. He started to remember how he had taught them never to feel ashamed of their own nakedness, and it seemed like they had listened to his wise words. The young man could feel how his pants suddenly felt tighter around his manhood, and he could feel how the arousal and lust slowly began to spread through his body as well as the fury. 

Both Cersei and Daenerys could feel their bodies shaking, especially Daenerys´, since Aemon was holding her hand in a deadly tight grip, showing absolutely no signs of loosening the grip around her wrist anytime soon. Cersei gulped, for a moment, she even felt bad for Daenerys. Cersei Lannister never felt bad for anyone, everybody knew that. What was wrong with her today? The silver-haired woman gulped as well, her lilac eyes stared inside of his dark and piercing ones. Looking into his eyes felt very painful for Daenerys. It was like his eyes were sharp daggers, cutting through her eyes. They were so intimidating. They always were, but whenever fury filled his body, it was even worse. If looks could kill, both of the women would had been lying stone-dead on the soft bed sheets by now. Cersei took a deep, shaky breath, her eyes widened slightly as she waited for Aemon to do something.

“Aemon… Please-“ Daenerys was cut off by her husband as he held a tight grip around her bare arm, dragging her up from the spot where she had been sitting frozen between Cersei´s legs for a long period of time. A loud yelp of surprise and pain escaped the young woman´s mouth as Aemon pulled her towards the bed, where Cersei was sitting, looking at Daenerys with rather terrified eyes. The naked silver-haired woman shivered as she felt the damp and warm sheets rubbing against her body. Finally, she could feel her husband loosening his grip around her wrist, letting go of it completely. Daenerys was rather breath less and she did not dare looking Aemon in the eyes. Instead, she stared at the sheets and the puddle of wetness which had stained it. Aemon let out a deep growl, tugging a strand of his shoulder length dark hair behind his ear in frustration. His eyes felt as if they were on fire, just like the rest of his body. He glared at both of the women and a dark smirk soon appeared on his pale face. “I have to punish you both. You are aware of that, aren´t you, my _sweet_ darlings?” Aemon murmured, sitting down on the bed, joining his two wives. He could feel how the bed shook slightly as he sat down on it. Oh, Daenerys was rather terrified. Neither of the women said anything, they just looked down in shame, thinking about their actions and the consequences.

Slowly, Aemon put two fingers under Daenerys´ chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. As soon as her lilac eyes met his, he could see fear, but a thin layer of excitement could be seen in her lilac orbs as well. “Since you were the one sitting between my wife´s legs, I think you should be punished first, Daenerys.” Aemon whispered harshly in her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear canal. Daenerys´ entire body tensed up as soon as she heard him mentioning her name and the word ` _punished_ ` in the same sentence. Before Daenerys could react, Aemon gently pushed her body down on the damp mattress, pressing her body down as much as possible. A moan escaped her lips as she felt how her sore breasts were being squeezed hard against the mattress. Her body would not lie still, and she could feel the soft sheets rubbing against her navel. One of the most sensitive spots of her entire body. She knew Aemon enjoyed the view of her naked body way more than he should. “Lie on your stomach, my sweet wife.” Aemon moved his own body around on the bed, enjoying the sight of his wife lying there, just waiting for him to punish her. He could feel himself getting even harder than before and Aemon har to nipple on his lip, trying to hide his stiffened manhood from his wives. He did not want to admit that their wrong doings were turning him on. It was not easy to hide it, though. Aemon clenched his jaw as he glanced at Daenerys´ bare arse, which was sticking up in the air. The more intensely he looked at her bare behind, the more he could feel his erection rubbing against the hard and rough fabric of his pants, causing an uncomfortable friction.

Daenerys gulped, “Aemon…” She croaked out, her voice sounded dry and scratchy. Aemon pressed Daenerys´ body even further down against the mattress, by using most of his body weight to press her down, “It sounds like someone has been screaming… what a filthy, filthy girl you are…” Aemon rasped, his fingers tracing the wetness staining her inner thighs. As he did so, he could even feel a slight trickle of the warm wetness running down her thigh and right down on the sheets. The young man dipped his fingers in the tiny puddle of her juices, almost as if he was a small boy playing with his wooden toy. Without saying a word, Aemon pulled his fingers out of the wetness and brought one of his now wet fingers closer to his lips. He began to lightly suck on his finger, nodding his head as he did so. Daenerys shut her eyes in humiliation as she felt the warm trickle. She was well-aware of how Aemon had seen it. He saw everything, and she could never hide anything from that man. “you taste so damn sweet, my darling. My Queen. My fierce Queen. I bet that was what Cersei told you too, huh? That you taste sweet?” Daenerys furrowed her brows, how could he know about that? He had only seen Daenerys sitting between Cersei´s legs, after all. Not the other way around. 

A devilish smirk danced on Aemon´s lips as he clenched Daenerys´ wet inner thigh with his hand. A jolt shot through Daenerys´ body as she felt how he clenched her sore inner thigh. Daenerys could still feel the soaring, burning pain on the inside of her womanhood after what Cersei had done to her. Her sharp nails had probably created a few scars on Daenerys´ inner walls. The constant wetness which leaked out of her core did not exactly make the burning sensation better. “Oh, licking my wife was not enough to please you, Daenerys? You are still incredibly tuned on, aren´t you? I can feel it, my love…I know everything. Do not even bother trying to hide something from me…” Aemon leaned down and began to bite the back of the exposed skin of her neck, thinking about all of the ways he could punish her. What would be a fitting punishment for both of his wives? The young man was thinking long and hard about that very question, hoping he would be able to find some sort of answer. 

A cry of pleasure escaped Daenerys´ mouth and she could not contain the tiny moans and groans inside of her body any longer. As her husband leaned further down against her complete nakedness, she shivered as she felt something hard poking against her lower back. It took a few moments before it finally clicked inside of her mind; Aemon was turned on. Very much turned on. Although she had her back turned against him, she could still imagine just how hard he was. She had seen his manhood hard and stiff many, many times after all, so it was nothing new. For some reason, Daenerys really wanted to lie on her back instead of on her stomach, just to get a better look at her husband and his erection. Seven Hells, she even missed seeing Cersei´s face, which was very unusual. The two women hated each other´s guts… How could Daenerys miss Cersei when she knew she was sitting right beside her? Maybe, just maybe Cersei´s and her private session had been a little too successful. Not that it fazed Daenerys, though. Not in the slightest. 

The rough fabric of Aemon´s tunic and shirt brushed over her arse and it drove her mad. She needed him. Gods, she needed him. His semi-long hair gently brushed over her bare shoulders and that made her crave his touch even more than before. Her craving for his touch multiplied every time she heard him breathing heavily right next to her ear or whenever he touched her body. Everything about Aemon was very intense and intimidating. His free hand travelled down to touch her exposed collarbone, “Filthy, filthy girl…” Daenerys could hear how much he was enjoying this, and she had to bite her lip while fighting back a moan. 

Cersei was looking at how Aemon was leaning over the very naked Daenerys and she could not help but feel herself getting wetter and wetter as she looked at the sight before her. He was still fully clothed, but Cersei was no fool; She could see the bulge right on the very front of his pants. It would not be fair if Cersei and Daenerys were the only ones who were naked. Oh, she needed him to take care of her wetness. She looked down and saw tiny droplets of her juices landing directly on the sheets as she thought about Aemon and Daenerys. She needed them. Both of them. She wanted nothing more than to rip all his clothes off of his muscular and God-like body. She even considered doing it.

Aemon growled, tightening his grip around Daenerys´ calf. A squeal echoed throughout The Red Keep and Cersei could see how Aemon pressed his own body closer to Daenerys´, as if he was going to whisper something to her. Daenerys shivered, her entire body vibrated and the feeling of Aemon´s radiating warmth engulfing her bare body, did not make it easier for her to calm down. “I know, Daenerys. I am no fool. You did not just lick my wife. Look at her nipple… Who did that? I am pretty sure that was you.” Aemon whispered directly in her ear. Daenerys could feel her heart pounding hard in her throat, she could hardly breathe any more. She could feel her hands clutching the sheets, and she tightened her grip around them. Her knuckles turned white, and she had no idea what to say to her husband. It was true, she was the one who had bit Cersei´s nipple. She could not deny that. Aemon´s finger stroked her plump lips, only to withdraw it after a few moments. “Oh yes, it was indeed you who did it.” The man smirked, glancing at the crimson blood staining his finger. Daenerys mentally cursed herself for not wiping her mouth properly after licking Cersei´s nipple, which had been bleeding at the time. Now Aemon knew for sure that it was her. Cersei bit her lip, well-knowing what was going to happen to Daenerys now. Aemon would definitely punish her for biting and licking his wife, Cersei knew it. Of course, she herself would get punished as well somehow. Cersei had never felt bad or worried for Daenerys, but right now, she had to admit that she felt a tad scared for Aemon´s other wife. How would he punish them? Cersei could only imagine the different scenarios. Her mind was a bit chaotic, which was highly unusual, especially for the golden-haired woman. 

Daenerys´ breath hitched as she jerked her head to look up at her husband, who was still pressing her bare body down on the mattress in a rather firm manner. “I… Yes, yes it was me who did it…” Daenerys slurred, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall down her flushed cheeks. She could feel Aemon tighten his grip around her body, pushing his own body firmly against hers. The man´s hot breath tickled the back of her neck, and the warm air soon collided with the tiny droplets of sweat which had appeared on the back of Daenerys´ neck, right beneath her skull. He was so close to her, and she could feel his heart pounding against her back. Just like she had felt Cersei´s rapid heartbeat against her back earlier. “A little bird told me that, yes. However, I am awfully pleased that you decided to come clean about it, Daenerys. Although, the punishment you will be receiving won´t be any lighter because of your confession. You both need to learn that what you did was wrong. Very wrong…” Aemon trailed off, his large and slightly wet fingers traced the outlines of Daenerys´ body, causing the young woman to shiver in response. Now, both Cersei and Daenerys were starting to get very frightened about their punishment. What would happen to them now? And, how would their husband, the King, punish them? The two women had no idea.

The silver-haired woman´s heart was pounding hard in her chest, “M-my love… How… What do you mean by punishing us?” Daenerys asked, barely above a whisper. It was like her words would not abandon her mouth, she was almost certain that the fear could be heard in her voice, which was unfortunate. Aemon would be able to hear it, or at least he would be able sense it. Aemon did not answer his wife´s question. Instead, he allowed his hands to travel down to her navel. Daenerys bit her lip, “O-oh, Aemon…” The young woman arched her back, soaking in the intense, warm feeling which was raging inside of her abdomen. Aemon knew about all her sensitive spots. Hell, he knew about both Cersei and Daenerys´ sensitive spots. For that, both of the women adored their husband. He was indeed a man who knew just where to put his hands and he was not scared of touching them.

Aemon smirked, her moans were like sweet music to his ears. “Oh, you like this, my Queen?” He asked her in a teasing tone of voice, of course he knew that she liked it. The young woman nodded her head eagerly, pressing her abdomen further down on the mattress. For some reason, Daenerys felt incredibly excited about what was to come. The uncertainty was exciting, and it added to the lust which she was already feeling deep inside of her bones. Aemon growled, the warmth and the wetness from Daenerys´ core submerged his hands as he withdrew both of his hands from her navel. Daenerys could feel a slight frown appear on her face as she realized that Aemon´s warm hands had abandoned the sensitive skin of her navel and lower stomach. She was _dying_ to feel that intimate sensation once again. 

“Such a filthy and naughty girl… You must be punished for your actions…” Aemon spoke, licking his lips in satisfaction. Before Daenerys or Cersei could react to their husband´s words, a loud `smack` resounded throughout The Red Keep. Soon after, Daenerys could feel a horrible burning sensation shooting through her body, originating from her bare behind. The young woman winced, and her entire body squirmed as the pain intensified even more. Aemon smirked, bringing his flat palm closer to her arse once again, preparing for another hard strike against her already red ass-cheeks. Cersei watched as Daenerys squirmed on the bed, wincing in pain. Daenerys tried to catch her breath, her entire body felt flushed, warm and… _swollen_. Another loud `smack` resounded throughout the chamber, and this time, Daenerys could not hold back the tears in her eyes. The silver-haired woman watched as her tears landed directly on the sheets, mixing with the puddle of wetness. The humiliation and pain shot through her veins, causing her entire body to tense up. Yet, the excitement and the arousal felt awfully overwhelming, too. Daenerys loved this, although she did not want to admit it. She could tell Aemon loved it too, since his manhood was still poking against her back as he kept on spanking her arse. This time, it felt even more stiff and hard than it did before he started spanking her. Cersei could see the lust in Aemon´s eyes, and she could feel her juices leaking out of her, again. 

The golden-haired woman watched as Aemon removed his beloved leather-belt, holding it in a tight grip in his hands. He was going to smack Daenerys with his belt, too. Not just his flat palm. That was when Cersei noticed it; His erection. His erection had definitely grown bigger and harder since the last time she saw it. Oh, she could hardly keep her hands away from him now. Without thinking it through, Cersei approached Aemon and Daenerys, observing him getting ready to smack Daenerys with his belt. It aroused her so much, and she had no idea why. Cersei had always loved it rough and harsh, but this was different from anything she had ever experienced before.

Daenerys could feel what was about to happen. The belt, he always used the belt on them whenever they needed to receive some punishment. The feeling of Aemon´s rough tunic brushing against the sensitive and delicate skin of her back made her moan out loud. She could feel his erection against her lower back again, and instinctively, she pushed her back further against his hardened manhood. Since she had her back turned to Aemon, Daenerys could not see Cersei who was standing right behind Aemon, gently tugging at his collar. At first, Aemon could not feel a thing though, he was way too focused on where he should smack Daenerys with his belt first; Should he start with the arse or the back? Or maybe… a bit of both all at once? The thought of spanking Daenerys´ bare body with his beloved leather belt, caused his manhood to twitch inside of his pants. It was as if Daenerys could feel what was about to happen. She closed her eyes, waiting for the painful and intense smack of her husband´s belt to engulf her lower body. Heck, sometimes the man would even smack her everywhere he could. 

Daenerys knew that, in a perfect world she should be scared of Aemon, but she wasn´t. She and Cersei loved Aemon to pieces, and they were not scared of him like so many other wives were of their own husbands. Of course, Aemon demanded that both of his wives showed him respect, and he could sometimes be a bit harsh, but it was in the most amazing kind of way. Truth be told, Cersei and Daenerys found his harshness to be very attractive and sensual. He was almost like their personal drug, and they were starting to get very addicted to him and his touch. Cersei bit down on her lip, hard. Her entire lower lip almost drew blood as she did so. Her slender fingers traced the collar of Aemon´s tunic, “My love… You are so tense… We should take care of you and… make you relax.” Cersei whispered, gently pulling her husband closer to her body. His entire body was almost stiff though, and she could hardly make him move. Not even an inch. He was very concentrated and focused, for sure. Cersei knew what he was planning to do. At first, Aemon did not even answer Cersei, he just stared at Daenerys´ bare arse. In fact, neither Daenerys or Aemon had even heard Cersei talking to them at all.

“My sweet girl…” He murmured, smirking as he lowered the belt which he was holding in his hand. His wife´s bare behind already had some red marks on it. Before anyone could say anything, Aemon smacked Daenerys hard, this time it was her lower back. Aemon knew that the belt would also smack her arse, since it was a long belt. Both her lower back and her arse were the victims of Aemon´s burning and sensual smacks. Daenerys moaned in pain, the burning feeling, which was starting to spread from her lower back, felt incredibly intense. “A-emo-“ Daenerys´ weak voice was immediately interrupted by yet another painful smack landing right on her bare behind. This time, a loud squeal resounded throughout the chamber, originating from the young woman´s mouth. It almost sounded like a tiny pig yelping. 

The silver-haired woman had forgotten just how bad Aemon´s spankings hurt. However, she had also forgotten how pleasurable and exciting it was, too. It was a rather pleasant surprise and rediscovery. Desperately, Daenerys tried to catch her breath, her throat felt dry and sore already from all of the screaming. Aemon did not seem to mind the screams at all this time. Usually, he would had stopped it. Now, it seemed like he was enjoying the sound of it. Very much, indeed. Daenerys´ body vibrated violently, the intense feeling of euphoria engulfed her entire body. A sudden feeling of numbness started to make her vision go blurry, and soon enough, she was not able to see clear anymore.

Cersei could see just how much Aemon was enjoying this. The way he leaned over Daenerys´ body as if he had conquered her, said it all. Cersei´s eyes landed on the bulge in his pants, which seemed to bigger and bigger by each passing second. The golden-haired woman took a deep, shaky breath and glanced down at her bare body. Some of the blood which had dripped from her nipple was still visible, and her pale skin was no longer just a plain porcelain color. It had streaks of crimson staining it as well. With her free hand, she gently touched the wounded nipple, cringing slightly as she did so. A jolt of pain shot through her veins as soon as her gentle fingertips traced it. The sight of Daenerys and Aemon being intimate with each other like that made Cersei feel incredibly jealous, again. 

So, this time, she grabbed Aemon by the collar of his tunic with both of her hands, “Aemon… Do not fret, we will both take great care of you…” in a firm manner, she pulled the young man closer to her own body, smirking to herself as she did so. In one swift movement, Aemon was pulled further and further away from his other wife. A loud growl escaped Aemon´s mouth as he felt how Cersei was pulling his off of his wife´s naked body. Although he was still fully clothed, his body already missed the feeling of the intense wetness and warmth of Daenerys´ body. His own fingers were still wet from touching and playing with her juices. The young man still held a tight grip around his belt, not daring letting it slip out of his large hand.

“Cersei… What are you-.” Aemon did not get to finish his sentence before an intense and warm feeling of arousal shot through his veins. He could feel how Cersei´s hand gently touched his manhood, and he was almost sure that she would be able to feel it twitching with lust against her fingertips. A large smirk appeared on Cersei´s face as she heard a tiny moan coming from her husband´s mouth. Instantly, Daenerys noticed that Aemon was gone, since his body was no longer pressing her body down firmly against the mattress. The young woman had finally gathered enough courage to jerk her head in the direction of Cersei´s voice. That was when she heard it; a tiny moan. A moan which could not belong to anyone else than her husband. She opened her eyes and saw Cersei´s hands tracing Aemon´s hardened manhood. A flame of pure jealousy raged within Daenerys´ body now, and her entire body felt cold and warm with sweat and heat at the same time. Her entire body felt flushed and red as she looked at them, and she could no longer just lay there and watch. Quickly, Daenerys got up from the mattress and crawled towards Cersei and Aemon. As soon as Cersei saw Daenerys sitting right there in front of them, she merely smirked. She could see the jealousy burning inside of Daenerys´ lilac orbs and she loved it. 

“Oh, I am just trying to take care of our beloved husband…” Cersei said with a sly smile, continuously caressing Aemon´s erection through his pants. A new spark of jealousy shot through Daenerys´ body, “You are doing it all wrong… We need to get some of the clothes off of your body.” Daenerys said, trying to ignore the bratty Cersei. Scooting closer to them, Daenerys quickly planted both of her damp hands on Aemon´s manhood. A small moan escaped her mouth as she felt her bare and damp womanhood brushing against the damp and silk soft sheets. One thing was for sure; Aemon´s manhood was already pulsing, Daenerys could feel it. “Wait and see, my dear. This will be amazing…” Daenerys purred, her hand sliding further down his nether regions. Slowly, she began to unbutton the buttons of his pants. She could feel Cersei´s piercing gaze staring at her from behind, almost burning holes in her back with her eyes. She did not care, though. All she focused on was Aemon and unbuttoning his pants. Aemon did not stop his wife from unbuttoning his pants at all. In fact, he was enjoying the sensation of her slender fingers touching his nether regions and the excitement which was building up deep inside of his body. 

Aemon looked down at the sheets and smirked to himself, “What a sweet little wife you are…” He murmured, his large hand cupping Daenerys´ damp womanhood. As soon as he touched her, he could see how sensitive and sore Daenerys felt. A large gasp could be heard, and Daenerys stared up at Aemon with wide eyes. Her cheeks were beyond flushed, she could feel it. The sweat was starting to coat her entire body, making her feel slightly cold, whenever some of the cold air of The Red Keep hit her body. She had to bite her lip hard in order not to scream. His touch made it very hard for her to focus on unbuttoning his pants, though. Aemon did not let go of Daenerys´ womanhood, “Unbutton my pants, sweet wife.” Aemon whispered in a gruff voice, licking his lips. He could see how she had bitten her lip. Some blood had even stained her lower lip. Oh, the young woman had been very eager.

Cersei cleared her throat as she noticed how Daenerys fidgeted with the buttons of Aemon´s pants. Gods, she was taking so long. “Hurry up, Daenerys. You do not want to keep our husband, the King, waiting, do you?” Cersei asked in a teasing tone, loving the surprised look on the silver-haired woman´s face. For a brief moment, Daenerys looked up at Cersei and shook her head, “Of course not. You do not command me though, Cersei. I only take orders from my husband.” Daenerys´ words made Aemon smile. He absolutely loved whenever his wives disagreed with each other. It reminded him of how big their personalities were. Cersei´s face hardened at the other woman´s words, but since their husband was there, she did not say anything. She remained quiet. “I apologize, my sweet King. I will get back to work now…” Daenerys turned all of her attention back on Aemon´s pants, ignoring how much her hands shook. As she finally got to unbutton them all, she pulled down his pants and threw them down on the floor, where the dresses and the smallclothes had been discarded. “If only my sweet wives had kept on their smallclothes…Then I would had slid my hands under it and ripped it off of your bodies!” Aemon moaned, tightening his grip around Daenerys´ womanhood. Daenerys yelped, “Oh Gods…” her mind felt blurry yet again, and she could hardly speak any more. She did not even focus on Cersei any more, it was like she had been erased. Yet, Daenerys could still feel her strong presence, of course. Cersei´s presence was always incredibly strong and intense, even when she did not say a word. 

Daenerys´ heart pounded in her chest, “Well, we have been some very filthy girls… Undressing ourselves like that.” She smirked, her hands slowly removed Aemon´s smallclothes. Daenerys threw his smallclothes down on the floor, licking her lips in want. Her eyes looked down at his now exposed manhood. Oh, he was so hard. It was almost as if Aemon´s manhood was begging to be touched by Daenerys´ hands. It craved her touch. “Someone is very hard for me, it seems…” Her fingers touched Aemon´s hard tip, and the young man threw his head back in pleasure. A warm stream of pleasure engulfed his body, making his mind seem foggy. For a moment, the young man focused on nothing but the pleasure he was feeling inside of his body. He could feel his strong torso tensing up as he arched his back, bringing his body closer to Daenerys´ nakedness. Cersei approached them, “He is hard for _us_. Not just you.” The golden-haired woman snapped, her hands fidgeted with the buttons of her husband´s tunic. 

Daenerys shot Cersei a killer-glare, “Oh yes, _of course_. I forgot about you for a moment.” Daenerys huffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the other woman´s attitude. Why was she so surprised, though? It was Cersei, and Cersei would never change her attitude. Daenerys should had known better than to think that she would change. Yet, Daenerys could not help but think back on their small _rendezvous_. It had indeed been something special. She began to wonder if Cersei had found it to be a special experience too. As soon as Cersei´s brain registered Daenerys bitter and sassy words, she found herself clenching her fists. “You are very amusing, Daenerys. Very, very amusing…” Cersei shot Daenerys a fake smile. A passive-aggressive smile, which matched her bitter and sarcastic words perfectly. Aemon winked at them both, enjoying the feeling of having both of his wives´ hands all over his body, undressing him. They were already starting to argue with each other, and Aemon was not even naked yet. 

“My dear darlings. Just undress me already. I swear, there is plenty for both of you.” Aemon growled, stroking Cersei´s wounded nipple. The woman shivered and bit her lip, the feeling of pleasure and pain hit her body like a sudden and powerful lightning-strike. Her nipple was still so sensitive after Daenerys had bitten her, and it seemed like Aemon found it very amusing and satisfying to touch it. “It seems like Daenerys marked you quite well, my love.” The pad of Aemon´s thumb gently brushed over Cersei´s sensitive breast, playing with some of the skin of her nipple. Cersei whined, “I… I did not let her do it.” Cersei murmured. It was no secret that Aemon knew that she was lying. 

“Cersei, do not lie to me. It is not fitting for a Queen to do such a thing. What have I told you about lying to me?” Aemon whispered, his fingers did not abandon Cersei´s nipple. The woman drew in a sharp breath, which almost sounded like some kind of hiss. “I apologize, my King. You told me I should never lie. We should never lie to you.” Cersei told her husband, giving him a small smile. Aemon slowly nodded his head, “Good. Very good, Cersei. It is correct, you should never lie to me.” Daenerys could see how Cersei´s body vibrated as soon as Aemon touched her nipple, and Daenerys could not help but smirk at the woman, well-knowing that she was the one who did that to her. Cersei nodded her head, “of course not.” She agreed, eyeing Daenerys, as if she was telling her to obey Aemon´s orders no matter what. Some kind of fire was burning inside of Cersei´s eyes, and Aemon could feel his member growing harder at the sight of Cersei´s naked body and burning eyes. She looked so intimidating and Daenerys looked so sweet. It was the perfect contrast. It was like he was having the best of both worlds in bed with him. 

Aemon stretched his body, feeling Daenerys´ hands touching his muscular torso while Cersei was busy trying to remove his tunic and shirt. Daenerys moaned, “What a big man you are…” The way too familiar, warm feeling started blooming inside of her abdomen, as her naked body leaned against his. One of her hands played with Aemon´s manhood, while her other hand rested heavily upon his bare and slightly hairy torso. Every once in a while, Daenerys looked up at Cersei, who was busy trying to undress their husband. The girl could feel her heart pounding in her throat, and she could hear her blood pumping in her ears. Slight jealousy could be felt deep inside of her, but at the same time, she felt excited. Daenerys would help Cersei undressing him, soon. Right now, she needed to feel Aemon´s naked body against hers. The skin to skin contact was always so arousing and intense, and this time was no exception. In fact, Aemon´s body and radiating heat felt more intense than ever. The way his warmth submerged Daenerys´ body felt… magical euphoric. The more Daenerys and Cersei touched Aemon´s body, the more he loosened his grip around the leather belt, which he was holding in his hand. It felt as if his body was being sedated, truly. Finally, Cersei managed to undo his tunic. She threw it down on the floor, smirking. “We should remove this too.” She whispered, pulling his shirt over his head, slowly, revealing his toned muscles. 

Now, Daenerys could no longer keep her hands to herself. Seeing Aemon´s exposed, strong upper body like that, made it hard for her not to drool. Cersei threw his shirt down on the ground, lying down next to his body afterwards. Her hands began to trace his abdominal muscles, teasingly, which caused him to let out a deep, grunting noise. Now he had both of his wives right beside him, and they were all naked. He could feel both Cersei´s and Daenerys´ breasts rubbing against his bare body, and the man could hardly take the intensity of the touch. His body almost turned all sweaty and flushed due to all of heat, from both of his wives submerging him all at once. Their breasts were always so warm and damp… Aemon could not get enough. He needed them both. He knew it would not be long before Cersei and Daenerys would start getting jealous at each other and start arguing, again. Luckily, that turned him on very much, too. Perhaps, if they both noticed that their bodies were actually touching his all at the same time, it would be the beginning of an argument and a potential fight. The mere thought of them fighting naked, as they had done once or twice before, made Aemon´s heart pound extra fast and hard inside of his chest. 

“I love it when you both touch me at the same time…” Aemon bit his lip, feeling his lips curling into a smirk. As soon as Daenerys heard her husband´s words, her hand stopped rubbing soft circles on his bare torso. Daenerys looked up at Cersei, her eyes looked harsh and she just wanted her to leave Aemon´s side instantly. Yet, she tried to fake a smile, “Oh Cersei, you are always so _perfect_ , aren´t you?” Daenerys spoke bitterly, the jealousy inside of her body made her blood boil. Cersei let out a huff, thinking about what she should reply to Daenerys´ sassy comment. Or, if she should reply at all. If she replied in a sassy manner, she knew Aemon would notice. However, Daenerys was being incredibly annoying, and she tested her patience. Very much. She always did. Cersei had no idea why Daenerys found it so amusing to test her all of the time, it drove her mad. Daenerys always gave her a hard time. Although it, obviously, drove her mad, she could not deny the fact that she liked it. For some reason, feeling the anger inside of her body always seemed to turn on Cersei and when it was either Daenerys or Aemon who angered her, it was even better. It was like her own personal paradise whenever they angered her. At least she had learnt how to turn her anger into something good and rewarding.

“Sweet Daenerys… I am merely trying to please our husband.” Cersei smirked, provoking Daenerys by running her hands further down towards Aemon´s hard manhood. As her hand reached his shaft, a loud growl escaped his lips, “O-oh…” Aemon hissed, shutting his eyes. Cersei grinned, feeling how some of his juices staining her hand as she brushed over it in a firm manner. Quickly, Daenerys moved her hand down to his manhood as well, “Cersei is not the only one who can make you feel good, dear…” Daenerys whispered, kissing Aemon´s ear tenderly as her hand began to stroke his pulsing shaft, using even strokes. Soon enough, The Red Keep was filled with screams, “Fuck!” Aemon growled, arching his back, feeling the burning pleasure inside of his body. Gods, those women would be the death of him. Now they were even competing about who was best at giving him pleasure. His panting got worse and more sweat began to appear on his forehead and lower back. The way his wet body rubbed against the sheets caused an arousing friction against his bare back, which turned him on even more. Grunting, he pressed his body even closer to both of his wives´ breasts, hoping to receive even more pleasure, “Harder, harder!” The man cried.

Cersei and Daenerys smirked, and both of them kept on stroking and rubbing the bare flesh of his manhood harder. Although his vision was slightly blurry, Aemon´s gaze landed on the belt which he was still holding in his hand. Oh, Cersei should receive some kind of punishment for being so naughty and for causing him such arousal. She loved teasing him. She had to be punished, both for being intimate with Daenerys, without him being present in the chamber and of course, for teasing him. He knew how Cersei had always enjoyed teasing, although she herself hated getting teased. Moving his body slightly away from the two women´s bare bodies, Aemon fetched his leather belt and held a tight grip around it. Cersei and Daenerys stopped touching him, and they both looked at him, quizzically. Especially Cersei could not take her eyes off of the belt, since she knew she would have to receive her punishment as well at some point. Perhaps, she would receive her punishment sooner than first assumed.

The golden-haired woman gulped quietly, “Aemon? My love? What are you doing?” Cersei asked, barely above a whisper. Her confidence and sassiness had died out and now she was left feeling rather weak and a bit scared of what was about to happen. Yes, she loved pain. However, the uncertainty was rather awful. Cersei absolutely despised not knowing what was about to happen, since she always wanted to be the one in control. She loathed it, even. Cersei always strived to be the best of the best and she intended to know everything there was to know. Now, she could not be the best, she had no knowledge of what was about to happen to her at all. She was no fool, though. She knew she would receive some kind of spanking from Aemon, but still, the young woman was uncertain about everything. The young man did not answer her question, he merely ran his free hand through his dark and slightly sweaty hair. He studied Cersei´s body closer for a moment, the ever-growing smirk grew bigger and bigger on his face. Cersei could not read her husband´s facial expressions properly. It was so hard to tell what he was actually feeling and thinking. He looked so… cold. Looking at his sharp cheekbones and stone face did not exactly make Cersei calm down. The only emotions which could be seen in his dark eyes were lust and mischief. Cersei could feel her hands shaking, but she did what she could to hide the fact that she was shaking. 

“Cersei, Cersei… You must pay for what you did, sweetheart. You have been a very bad girl, you both have. However, you agreed to receive some pleasure from Daenerys while I was not in the room with you. What have I told you about that?” Aemon leaned further towards the naked woman, his warm breath tickled her exposed collarbone. He could still feel both of his wives´ hands touching his erect manhood, although his wives´ hands had abandoned his manhood a few minutes ago. Aemon had to fight the strong urge to moan loudly. He would have to save some energy for later. Cersei´s heart pounded hard and fast in her chest, her mind seemed chaotic for a moment and a thousand thoughts flew through her mind. Yet, none of them seemed to make any sense to her and she could not seem to form any words. After a few moments, Aemon raised an eyebrow, teasingly, “Cersei… We both know that you really, really enjoyed being… _intimate_ with Daenerys. I can tell.” Aemon continued, his thumb brushing over her nipple. Another shiver went down her spine and she could feel goosebumps all over her arms and legs. Cersei could feel both Aemon´s and Daenerys´ intense gazes staring at her, and she could not escape their eyes. Not right now, at least. 

After a few moments of complete silence, the Lannister woman nodded her head, “Y-yes… My dear husband, I really liked it…” She whispered, biting her lip. Her voice sounded hoarse and raw. Oh, the dear woman had been screaming before Aemon had sat foot in that chamber. For sure. Aemon could not help but smirk. It was no secret that he found all of this very amusing. He could feel his erection growing bigger and harder, the more he thought about Cersei and Daenerys caressing, licking and biting each other. A part of his mind would die to see it in real life. However, the rest of his mind reminded him of how jealous he would be if he saw it in real life, and not just inside of his own imagination. The young man could not wait to give Cersei her punishment. 

“I knew it. You are such a filthy girl. You let my wife lick you… Hell, you even let her bite you and mark you. Do you belong to her now, too?” Aemon asked, his voice sounded incredibly deep and Cersei could tell he was being serious. Quickly, and as convincing as possible, Cersei shook her head, “My king… Of course not. I belong to you, and nobody but you.” She whispered, bringing her slender hand closer to one of his flushed cheeks to gently caress it. Out of the corner of his eye, Aemon could see Daenerys biting her lip, shifting around uncomfortably on the bed. It was as if she felt guilty. Maybe she was hiding something from him, even. He would find out what it was no matter what, though.

“That is what I like to hear, my love. However, I am afraid that you will still have to be punished for your actions.” Aemon whispered, darkly. He put his hand on top of Cersei´s and gently removed her hand from his cheek. Before Cersei could say anything, Aemon put his hands on her bare hips, turning her body around. Cersei´s eyes widened and before she knew it, she was facing the sheets, lying on her stomach with her bare behind sticking in the air. Biting her lip, she tried to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen. Aemon gave her bare ass-cheek a smack, which caused Cersei to yelp out loud. “I was just testing if you could feel anything at all, my sweet wife.” Aemon grinned, bringing his leather belt closer to her exposed and delicate skin. 

Cersei´s breath hitched, “W-… Why would I not be able to feel anything?” She croaked out, still facing the sheets. Aemon cleared his throat, “Well, my love. I have had to punish you many times for being bad, you know. So, maybe your behind had gone completely numb by now…” He smirked, speaking each of his words in a sensual tone of voice. Cersei could hear how Aemon was basically eating her with his words. If words could kill, Cersei would had been dead by now. She could feel her cheeks turning an unpleasant, crimson color as she listened to his words. “O-oh… That makes sense. I… Can still feel everything, my King…” Cersei whispered, the feeling of Aemon´s hand smacking her bare behind could still be felt. She was sure that her behind would be completely covered in red marks and handprints by the end of the day. Aemon nodded his head, “Good. Good girl, Cersei. Now, let us get started. Shall we?” Cersei nodded her head, wincing at the sensation of her nipples rubbing against the mattress. 

Soon enough, a loud ´smack´ resounded throughout The Red Keep. It sounded so awfully familiar. The same sound had resounded throughout the chamber during Daenerys´ punishment earlier. Cersei whined, feeling the burning and stinging pain spreading from her arse to the rest of her body. She tightened her grip around the sheets, closing her eyes. She could hear Daenerys gasping behind them. Whether it was due to arousal, fright or maybe a bit of both, Cersei did not now. She could just hear the other woman making some noises. In a way, she was glad and relieved to hear Daenerys making some noises, since it meant that she was observing her and Aemon. For some unknown reason, she wanted Daenerys to spank her, too. 

Cersei could feel the cool air hitting her bare behind, as Aemon swung the belt towards her exposed arse. The belt almost worked like a fan. A very painful fan. Aemon groaned, his strong hands held a tight grip around Cersei´s hips to prevent her from moving away. The intensity of his touch made the young woman moan, and she could hardly breathe. The feeling of his strong hands touching her exposed skin made her feel like she was flying on top of a cloud made purely out of euphoria and lust. Once again, Aemon lifted up his belt, “Bad, bad girl…” As he murmured those words, he smacked Cersei´s arse and lower back with the belt as hard as he could. This time, a loud squeal followed by a few cries could be heard coming from Cersei´s mouth. She tried to purse her lips, but it seemed impossible. The pain and the excitement felt way too intense. The stinging and burning pain felt a hundred times more intense now than it did before. Cersei could hardly lay still on the bed. It felt as if Aemon was ripping her skin apart, “Oh-oh Gods… Aemon…” Cersei moaned out in pain, her vision started to get blurry once again. Suddenly she felt so weak. Weak in a very good way. It was like she surrendered her entire body to Aemon. Usually, Cersei despised not being in control of herself or others, for that matter. However, right now, surrendering her body to Aemon entirely, felt like the only right thing to do.

Daenerys gasped loudly, putting a hand in front of her mouth. It felt so different for Daenerys to watch the spanking session. It was a lot different to observe it than being the one receiving the spankings. Daenerys had never thought it would be different, but once again, she realized that she had been mistaken. A low hissing sound came out of Cersei´s mouth, and she could feel how her knuckles turned white as her hands clutched some of the fabric of the sheets tightly, trying to enjoy and endure the pain at the same time. Aemon lowered his belt, “What was that, my sweet wife? Were you trying to say something?” The man chuckled, his voice sounded cheery all of a sudden. Aemon gently grabbed a handful of her golden hair, “Such a filthy girl...” he murmured, letting go of her hair after giving it a tug.

Cersei could feel how the belt was right behind her arse, the cold air from the belt´s slight movements hit her sweaty, lower body. Her skin felt cold to the touch, although she was burning up inside. Her golden hair clung to her sweaty back, and she could feel her stomach clinging to the sheets beneath her body. The young woman was certain that she would end up staining the sheets with her sweat. It took a few moments for Cersei to form her words correctly, her mind had a very hard time focusing on anything but the pain and the pleasure she was feeling. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before any words came out.

“I-I know I have been bad, Aemon. We both have been a couple of very bad and filthy girls…” Cersei replied, smirking to herself. Luckily, Aemon could not see that since she had her back turned towards him. Aemon´s large hand traced Cersei´s now red ass-cheeks, gently. The poor young woman´s body had already been marked quite visibly. Cersei drew a sharp breath as she felt Aemon´s hand gliding smoothly over her sore arse. The more he touched it, the more it hurt. It was as if someone smeared salt and some very acidic wine inside of a raw and open wound. The burns had never been that intense before. It was a lovely type of burn, though. It was the kind of burn which could not be described by using words. Only by feeling it on your own body, you would understand what it truly felt like. 

Daenerys could tell Cersei was enjoying herself. She knew but only because she too had experienced the rather intense spanking session many times before. That was one of the only things which the women shared and had in common; The pain and the pleasure of having intercourse with Aemon. Secretly, both of the women loved the fact that they had that in common. They would never admit it to themselves or each other, though. A small whine left Cersei´s mouth, “O-ow…” Cersei cried, jerking her head towards the spot of the bed where Daenerys was sitting. Although Cersei could not see much, she could still see the silver-haired woman´s naked frame. Cersei never complained about the pain, so hearing her small moans of pain made Aemon smile widely. A wicked kind of smile.

“Yes, yes you have… Do not worry, though. Your husband is indeed a very forgiving and patient man…” Aemon whispered in his raspy voice, admiring the sight of Cersei´s bare body which had plenty of red marks covering it now. Especially her lower back and her arse. Aemon leaned down and planted a few, wet kisses on the back of Cersei´s neck, “My love… Do you want to know a secret?” For the first time in a long time, Cersei forced her eyes away from Daenerys and jerked her head towards her husband instead. A shiver went through her body as she felt his tender and wet lips against the delicate skin of the back of her neck. A tiny moan managed to escape through her pursed lips. Heavy tears of pleasure stung Cersei´s eyes as she tried to focus her vision on Aemon. Slowly, she nodded her head, “What kind of secret is it, my dear?” Cersei whispered, her hand automatically reached out to touch his bare arms. Her tone sounded rather excited, and the woman certainly was excited to hear about Aemon´s secret, and she was very excited in general.

Naturally, Daenerys scooted closer to Cersei and Aemon, hoping she would be able to hear everything they were saying to each other. She had always been a curious girl, so of course she had eavesdrop on their conversation. Her curiosity got her in trouble almost every day, so sometimes Daenerys cursed herself to The Seven Hells for being so curious about everything. Viserys, her older brother, had always scolded her for being a very curious child. She often got him in trouble somehow, and she could never keep quiet during important meetings or feasts. Sometimes, she would even eavesdrop on some of her brother´s conversations with the big and very important Lords of Westeros through the thick wooden door. However, once Viserys had found out about his little sister spying on him like that, it had some very severe consequences for Daenerys. Sometimes, when Aemon spanked her, she was reminded of how her brother would sometimes spank her, too. 

Daenerys cringed, looking down at the sheets where she could see the tiny, thin trace of her wetness staining the sheets, right where she had been scooting closer to Aemon and Cersei. The atmosphere inside of the chamber felt rather tense, both of the women were starting to grow a bit impatient. What was Aemon´s secret? Aemon bit his cheek before running a hand through his dark hair, “Well, I absolutely love whenever you are filthy and naughty. Both of you.” He told Cersei, giving the woman´s ass a tiny smack with his hand. He did not use his belt this time, Cersei had received enough punishment already, according to Aemon. Although, deep down, it wasn´t really about Cersei already having received enough punishment. It was about Aemon craving both of his wives´ divine and sensual touches. His body was simply craving it, and he could not wait for much longer.

Cersei´s eyes widened slightly, “Is it true? Do you like when we are bad?” She asked in a very smooth voice. Aemon had never fully admitted that Cersei and Daenerys breaking his rules turned him on. He always acted so harsh and cold when it happened, but in reality, he really loved every time his wives broke his rules. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, originally, I planned for this chapter to be the chapter where Aemon, Cersei and Daenerys would have sex. However, I got very caught up with writing about the hot “punishment” part instead. So, the threesome will take place in the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome, graphic descriptions of sex, nudity, penetration, woman having sex with a woman, curse words, incest (aunt/nephew incest), dominance, hate/love relationship, love/hate sex, biting, nipple pinching. 
> 
> If any of these themes trigger you in any way, please do not read or comment. Read at your own risk. 

Now, Daenerys could no longer hold back her smirk, “My, my… Aemon. Do you really think it is sexy when we break the rules?” The silver-haired woman asked, holding a tight grip around Aemon´s shoulders. Pushing her own body closer to his. His shoulders and back felt damp against her warm body, and she found herself soaking in all of his warmth. As soon as Aemon felt Daenerys´ warm presence right behind him, he grinned to himself, “Daenerys… I thought you weren´t listening…” He joked, pushing his shoulders further against her nakedness. Aemon could hear his silver-haired wife moaning him directly in his ear and she even drew in her breath sharply. Daenerys looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed and ashamed about having eavesdropped to their conversation when she wasn´t supposed to. “I… I overheard some of the things you said.” She lied, smoothly. Of course, Aemon knew that was not true at all, but he merely smirked, thinking about the very naked woman sitting right behind him. “Oh yes, that was indeed what happened, sweet auntie.” Aemon purred, suddenly throwing his belt down on the floor. Both of the women looked at him, rather confused. 

“My dear wives… Of course I will not only punish you. I will reward you, too. You are my lovely wives, after all.” Aemon murmured, turning around to face Daenerys. Her lilac eyes still looked at him with a lot of confusion, but Aemon paid no attention to that. In a firm manner, he put both of his hands around Daenerys´ arms, pressing her down on the mattress. Daenerys´ breath hitched as she felt her back colliding with the now damp sheets once again. She looked up at her husband, one of her hands gently caressed his stubble. Her other hand travelled down to touch his slightly hairy, yet muscular chest. His dark eyes stared down at her, intensely as always. It was like the wild animal within him had awakened. She could feel Cersei staring at them from behind, and for some reason, Daenerys wished that she would join them. Cersei and Aemon were always the ones who dominated Daenerys, and she needed to feel that again so badly. The feeling of vulnerability, submission, and weakness. Sometimes, even slight humiliation. According to Daenerys, those feelings always made their intercourse much more exciting. Especially for her. 

Aemon pressed the young woman´s body firmly against the mattress, “My sweet wife… We are going to have some fun.” Daenerys took a deep breath, the warm feeling of lust and desire swirled around inside of her abdomen, and the feeling of Aemon´s slightly hairy torso and chest colliding with her naked body, made her feel so incredibly wet. She could feel herself leaking even more of her juices down on the sheets. The more of his bodyweight he put on her body, the more she trembled with lust and the more wet she felt. “O-oh Aemon…” Daenerys closed her eyes, gasping at the sensation of his hard and pulsing manhood rubbing against her pubic bone and her wet womanhood. 

As soon as Aemon felt the dampness and wetness of her womanhood colliding with his shaft, he smirked, “Someone is incredibly wet. A very wet and filthy girl…” He muttered, pressing his nether regions down on her abdomen. Oh, how he wanted her to spill all of her juices on him. He could only imagine how good it would feel to have his nether regions bathed in her wetness.

Daenerys shivered as she felt how Aemon´s pubic hair tickled her abdomen, making her muscles feel weak, “Please, take me. Take me, hard.” The young woman begged, as if her life depended on it. Naturally, that was like sweet music to Aemon´s ears. “With pleasure, my darling.” As he was about to climb on top of Daenerys, he felt Cersei´s hand resting heavily on his shoulder. Quickly, he turned around to face her. Her eyes said it all; The woman wanted to join them. Without saying anything, Cersei moved closer to them, looking down at Daenerys, “Our lovely husband will take you hard, Daenerys. As always.” Cersei whispered, her slender fingers brushing over the other woman´s very hard and pokey nipples. Daenerys´ body jerked as she felt the jolt of pleasure shooting through her body. Cersei´s touch was so gentle and featherlike, but at the same time, a certain harshness could be detected in her touch as well. 

Aemon did not stop Cersei from touching Daenerys´ nipple, he was too busy enjoying the view. Daenerys arched her back, tiny moans soon filled the chamber as Cersei sped up the pace of her fingers. Daenerys loved the feeling of fingers brushing over her hard nipples. Aemon smirked widely, “My two wives are certainly enjoying each other very much. Such filthy girls you are…” The man straddled Daenerys´ waist, putting a leg on each side of her body, trapping her with his strong thighs. Cersei bit her lip and gave one of Daenerys´ nipples a rough pinch, making the silver-haired women yelp, “You have to pay for what you did, Daenerys.” Cersei breathed, looking down at her own nipple. Daenerys´ eyes widened at the woman´s words. As soon as she had caught her breath, she opened her mouth, “What do you mean, Cersei?” She knew exactly what Cersei meant by her words, but she enjoyed teasing her. Very much. No matter how hard Daenerys tried, she could not hide the excitement and her words sounded incredibly sensual. There was no way she could hide it. Not from Cersei and Aemon. Daenerys stared up at Aemon who were tightening his thighs around her lower body. 

“Go-gods… Aemon. Put all of your weight on my body!” Daenerys moaned, her body felt weightless for a moment, as if she were flying. Aemon growled as his manhood rubbed against her bare abdomen. “If you say the magical word, I might do just that, my sweet Daenerys.” Daenerys bit her lip at his words, her fingers vibrated and she could no longer lay still. The man was teasing her so badly… Daenerys could hardly take it. If this went on for too long, she was certain that she would explode.

“P-please…” She said in a meek tone of voice, looking at Cersei who tightened her grip around one of Daenerys´ nipples. Instantly, the golden-haired woman received a loud groan from Daenerys. Cersei rubbed her body against Daenerys´, “Oh, sweetheart. You know exactly what I mean. Do not be a fool.” Cersei purred, giving the other woman´s nipple yet another pinch. This time, she pinched it for a longer period of time. 

The piercing pain could be felt in every single bone of Daenerys´ body, and it only seemed to get more and more intense, “Ow! Oh Gods… K-keep going.” Daenerys slurred, not even realizing what she was saying. The pain was awful, yes, but intense and arousing too. Cersei had some very long nails, and Daenerys loved the sensation of her long nails digging deeper and deeper inside of her sore nipple. Cersei raised an eyebrow, “Oh? So, you want me to keep going? How nice…” A teasing smirk appeared on the golden-haired woman´s face and Daenerys could tell that her and Aemon had some very kinky and sensual ideas inside of their minds. Aemon pressed himself further against his wife´s bare body, putting all of his bodyweight down on her. He could feel how his muscles began to relax as soon as his entire body rested on top of Daenerys´. However, as Aemon laid down on top of Daenerys´ nakedness, Cersei was forced to withdraw both of her hands from her breasts. There was no space left for her hand to touch her nipples due to Aemon´s body covering every inch of Daenerys´. Was this Aemon´s way of dominating Daenerys? Was this his way of showing whom she truly belonged to? Cersei had no idea, but she was very intrigued by this little game of his. 

Aemon´s mouth released a hiss, “Fuck! I can tell you one thing: I will fuck you so, so hard, my lovely wife.” His body shook, and he soaked in the feeling of Daenerys´ breasts. Her breasts felt lovelier and warmer than ever and they tickled his chest as he rubbed himself against her. The woman was simply too delicious. Aemon could no longer wait. “What a good girl you are. Since you asked me so nicely, I will of course do just that.” Aemon could feel his manhood twitching as Daenerys moved her lower body, pushing her hips closer to her husband´s. The friction between their bodies made them both groan and moan loudly, “O-oh… Please, please do. I cannot wait for much longer. My body will explode.” Daenerys gasped, trying to catch her breath. Aemon´s body made it hard for her to breathe due to the constant pressure on her lungs.

Droplets of sweat began to trickle down Aemon´s forehead. As soon as Daenerys saw that, she brought her hand closer to his face, gently wiping away the tiny droplet of sweat, preventing it from staining the sheets. “My love… Please…” she whispered in a begging tone of voice. She could feel herself getting incredibly wet, and she could not control it. The insides of her womanhood were burning, and she instantly remembered Cersei´s nail scraping against her moist inner walls. Aemon did not even know about that part, yet. A shiver went down her spine as she remembered the pain and pleasure of Cersei´s nails scraping against her sensitive and damp inner walls. There was a deep scar in there now, there had to be. Cersei had dug her nails so deep inside of her skin, and Daenerys could feel how they had pierced through her skin. She had several vaginal tears, that was for sure. The young woman cringed slightly as she felt the stinging and burning sensation haunting her womanhood. She shifted uncomfortably beneath Aemon´s bodyweight, trying to get some relief. However, as she did that, she could feel Aemon´s body tensing up. He had indeed felt her unusual movements, and now he was most likely wondering what in The seven Hells was going on with her. 

Daenerys was not sure about how Aemon would react if he found out about it. Maybe he would find it very sexy and kinky, or else he would get mad and punish them both again. He would probably think of them both as filthy. The mere thought of her husband´s reaction, caused Daenerys to bite down on her lip. Perhaps she should tell him, just to get it out of her system. Maybe that small piece of information would even spice things up even more. Daenerys had no idea. The visual images of Cersei´s bruised and slightly bloody nipple inside of her mind turned on Daenerys even more. Her body shivered so much, she could not even control her own body´s movements anymore. 

“Daenerys… What is the matter? Huh? Why are you moving around like that?” That was the one question which Daenerys had expected to receive from Aemon any time now. The young woman arched her back against the sheets, groaning as the feeling of Aemon´s manhood rubbing against her lower abdomen filled her body. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. She could still feel Cersei´s rough touch on her nipple. It was almost as if her touch intensified more and more as the moments went by. Each time Daenerys took a deep breath, she could see how Aemon´s body rose slightly from her chest. 

Daenerys bit her lip, “Aemon… There is something I have not told you.” Daenerys started, her hands travelling up and down Aemon´s bare back. The man looked down at his wife, “What is it, my love? What haven´t you told me?” His voice sounded raspier than ever and he lifted his gaze away from Daenerys. Now, his eyes darted between his two wives, quizzically. Daenerys could feel her heart pounding harder in her chest, “Umm… Well, Cersei marked me, too. It was not just me who marked her by biting her nipple…” The silver-haired woman trailed off, glancing at the other woman who was sitting right beside Aemon. At first, Cersei´s face hardened as she listened to Daenerys´ words. The fear of getting in even more trouble occupied Cersei´s mind for a while. Why did Daenerys have to say that? Why couldn´t it just be their little secret, which nobody knew about? That would had been better and safer, for that matter. However, the golden-haired woman could not help but smirk a bit. The way Daenerys looked at her said it all: She definitely recalled everything that had happened between them earlier. In a way, Cersei was glad. At least she had marked the silver-haired woman very well, and she would probably never forget it. The more she thought about their little rendezvous, the less she worried about the potential consequences of their actions.

Aemon let out a tiny growl, his breathing started to get heavier. What had his wives done? He glanced down at Daenerys who was still lying beneath his body. “What do you mean by that? And where has she marked you? I cannot see any marks.” Aemon whispered in a serious tone of voice. His hands travelled up and down her naked frame, desperately searching for the marks which Daenerys were talking about. He could not see nor feel any cuts or marks. Aemon raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes looked at Daenerys again. This time, he gave her a demanding glare. The young man could feel Daenerys growing slightly nervous and her eyes flickered around the chamber. Obviously, she was very unsure what she should do or say. 

“I… Cersei has marked me… on the inside of my… womanhood.” The young girl whispered the last word, feeling very filthy all of a sudden. Aemon clenched his jaw, a feeling of anger and excitement shot through his body as he listened to Daenerys´ words. He gave her a nod, as if to tell her to continue her story. Daenerys took a deep breath, “You will not be able to see any marks, my King. Cersei stuck her finger inside of my womanhood and she scraped her nail against my inner walls…” Daenerys could not read Aemon´s facial expression at all. Perhaps it was due to the mixed feelings which Aemon was experiencing. He could feel his manhood twitching, as he imagined Cersei scraping Daenerys´ inner walls. Gods, it was almost too good. The man hardly felt any anger or jealousy this time. The thought of his two wives _helping_ each other like that was certainly a very amazing and sensual kind of thought. Aemon did not want to admit that Daenerys´ little story had turned him on, though. Not yet, anyway. 

“I did certainly not expect that, Daenerys. So, let me get this straight: You have licked, bitten and scratched each other´s bodies?” Aemon bit his lip, throwing his head back slightly, the very detailed images inside of his mind were driving him mad. Oh, how arousing that must have been. It took a while before Daenerys slowly nodded her head, “Yes, that is correct, my king.” Daenerys confirmed, giving her husband a tiny smile. She could feel how Cersei´s piercing eyes looked down at her body. The woman was probably not very fond of the fact that Daenerys had told their beloved husband about what they had done to each other. Aemon sighed, his large hands tightened around Daenerys´ body, “Oh… You two have been so bad.” Daenerys shivered, feeling how Aemon pressed his lips closer to her exposed throat. 

The young man licked the soft and delicate skin, “Very, very bad. However, Daenerys, your little story aroused me quite a bit. So, you will both be rewarded.” He growled against her neck, causing Daenerys to gasp loudly. His soft lips and stubble vibrated against her skin, her abdomen tightened as she soaked in every little bit of him and his touch. The silver-haired woman raised a curious eyebrow, pressing her hipbone against his, “Really? Is it true? Did it turn you on, my love? Well, it is a very true story, indeed. It all happened right before you came.” Daenerys purred, feeling how Aemon tightened his lips around her neck. The pressure on her neck could be felt deep inside of her veins, and she could not help but tighten her grip around Aemon´s back. “Daenerys… Daenerys… Dany… Fuck.” The man growled, his lips vibrated against her neck, and this time, he tightened his lips around a medium-sized patch of her neck. Oh, he wanted to plant hickeys all over her body. 

A slight pain originated from her neck, and it took a while before she realized that Aemon had given her a huge hickey. Daenerys drew in a sharp breath, the dizziness of the arousal and pain, made her mind seem slightly cloudy. Feeling the wetness multiplying between her legs, Cersei slid her hand underneath Aemon´s body, digging her nails into the soft skin of Daenerys´ abdomen. She could still feel Aemon´s hard member stroking against her hand as she touched that area. Aemon did not seem to mind Cersei touching Daenerys at the same time as him, though. 

The silver-haired woman let out a tiny whine, feeling the piercing pain of Cersei´s long and sharp nails digging harshly inside of the sensitive skin of her abdomen. Aemon panted heavily, his lips did not abandon Daenerys´ neck once. His hand went down to cup her damp womanhood. However, as soon as his hand went down to his wife´s womanhood, his hand brushed against Cersei´s slender hand, which was also brushing against that area. Since both Cersei and Aemon touched Daenerys´ lower body, she could feel slight humiliation shooting through her veins. Yet, she loved the feeling. She loved knowing that both of their minds were thinking about her and her body. 

Although the pain on her neck felt quite intense, Daenerys still loved whenever Aemon showered her with hickeys. It was just one of his many ways of marking her his. The sound of Aemon´s heavy breathing caused Daenerys to shake violently. His heart pounded hard in his chest, and Daenerys could indeed feel it. Her heart was pounding incredibly hard too, and she could feel how their hearts collided with each other, through their chests somehow. The way their hearts were beating against each other felt… special and very intimate. 

At first, Cersei had not expected to feel Aemon´s hand, since the man had been so busy planting several hickeys on Daenerys´ neck. However, the more Cersei thought about it, the more foolish she felt. Why did she think that Aemon would not touch Daenerys there? Of course, he would touch her. Aemon had always admired women´s bodies. _Every_ part of their bodies. Cersei felt like a big fool for thinking otherwise. Aemon would not waste any chances and he would touch their bodies whenever he got the chance to do so. As soon as her hand struck his, she could feel an intense feeling of vulnerability and lust flowing through her body. It felt as if a lightning-strike had collided with her body. She was left feeling very dizzy, weak and needy. For some reason, her hand did not abandon Daenerys´ abdomen once. Each time Cersei dug her nail through her skin, the other woman would wince, and another hiss would escape her mouth. Cersei smirked to herself, secretly loving the sounds which resounded throughout The Red Keep.

The young woman needed to feel him inside of her body, and she needed to feel it now. The feeling of his manhood tearing her apart from the inside… Daenerys craved it. Cersei nibbled her lip as she felt how Daenerys´ body reacted to her rough touch. She kept on digging her nails into the soft skin of her abdomen, leaving plenty of tiny marks. Oh, how she wanted Daenerys to feel pain. Aemon noticed how Daenerys´ entire body jerked whenever Cersei´s nails scratched the skin of her lower body. A large smirk appeared on the man´s face, “Look, Daenerys… I am not the only one who wants to touch you…” Aemon said in a gruff voice, feeling beyond excited about all of this. Perhaps he would get to see his wives interacting in a sexual kind of way, after all. Daenerys could no longer speak, it was like her words were stuck inside of her throat, with no intention of coming out anytime soon. Her lilac orbs stared up at Aemon and he could see how they were practically begging for him to enter her. A smirk soon spread across Aemon´s face, his hand finally reached her pubic bone.

In a swift movement, he clenched his hand around Daenerys´ womanhood, digging his nails into her skin. He could feel his nails pierced through some of her delicate skin, and he could hear a tiny and low hissing sound escaping Daenerys´ mouth. The poor girl could indeed feel his touch and observing her reaction to his touch merely turned Aemon on even more. Hearing the other woman´s low and intense sounds made Cersei´s nipples stiffen slightly, and more goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs the more she allowed herself to listen to it. Aemon´s fingertips went deeper and deeper inside of Daenerys´ tight cunt, and as soon as Daenerys felt the slightly burning sensation of him sticking his fingers inside of her, she moaned and yelped. The burning sensation of the marks, which Cersei had left on her abdomen and inside of her womanhood, did not make the pain less intense. The burning pain of the hickeys which Aemon had left on her throat began to burn on her sweaty and sore skin as well. Daenerys was certain that her entire throat looked swollen and red by now, with plenty of blue and purple marks covering it. At least that was what it felt like. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. Daenerys imagined herself being inside of a chamber, entirely engulfed by raging flames. It was a very arousing and lovely thought, oddly enough. For a moment, it felt like all of the blood in her veins had been replaced by fire. The way her veins felt incredibly hot to the touch, made it seem like a rational explanation. Hell, her entire body felt hot to the touch. The heat almost caused her body to overheat.

It was as if all of the things Cersei and Aemon had done to her throughout the entire day, had been mixed together into one big, chaotic mess of feelings. A good kind of mess, nevertheless. Instinctively, Daenerys moved her body around, moaning as her hips clashed against Aemon´s, “O-oh… Fuck, Seven Hells, Aemon!” The silver-haired woman cried out loud, not being able to contain her words inside of her body any longer. The temptation was too great, and Daenerys had to say something. Aemon let out a growl, taking a deep breath. Daenerys´ scent was way too intense and delicious. Without saying a word, Aemon began to move his body around on top of his wife´s. Daenerys tightened her grip around his back, feeling how he withdrew his hand from her moist womanhood. 

His lips abandoned her neck as well, “Daenerys…” He moaned, moving his nether regions closer to her warm and wet womanhood. “Aemon…” Daenerys started panting heavily, and Aemon could feel her chest rising up and down incredibly fast, hitting his own, slightly hairy chest whenever her chest rose. As soon as the young woman felt the radiating warmth from Aemon´s manhood hitting her wet labia, she immediately tightened her inner walls, preventing her juices to leak too much on the sheets. She knew that if Aemon saw her leaking on the sheets, he would tease her about it and that would only make her even more wet. Aemon´s body-heat was always so intense and delicious, and the young woman could hardly keep herself from getting wet. Heck, both of the women had a very hard time keeping their juices inside of their bodies. 

Cersei was busy observing the two of them intensely, her skin felt flushed and red, the more she looked at them. Aemon moaned, his hard tip teased Daenerys´ wet entrance. Her abdomen immediately tensed up, “P-please…” She croaked out in a small voice, feeling how her long silver-hair clung to her back and the sheets, due to the thin layer of sweat coating her skin. The young woman could not help but feel a bit humiliated already. In a good way, though. She knew how Aemon would comment on the tightness of her cunt, he always did. Both of the women always found it to be incredibly arousing. Although, Aemon´s comments about their wetness sometimes humiliated them quite a bit. Aemon had always loved looking at the two women´s juices, though. According to him, it made their intimacy even more arousing and exciting, whenever some of their wetness stained the soft sheets.

Daenerys´ abdomen felt awfully tight and although her husband had yet to enter her, she still felt an intense, burning sensation submerging the insides of her body. The burning sensation of desire. Aemon licked his lips, his lips curled into a large smirk. He could feel droplets of sweat appearing on his forehead, Daenerys´ body felt so incredibly hot and damp against his already flushed skin. It was incredibly how her body clung to his. Suddenly, before Daenerys could react in any way, she felt Aemon´s member entering her slick and warm hole. The young woman arched her back, throwing her head back, “Ohhhh! Owww!” Daenerys screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling how he penetrated her. It was as if he was ripping her apart from the inside, it almost felt like her inner walls were itching with lust as she felt how her own walls tightened around his tip. Aemon hissed, feeling how Daenerys´ inner walls tightened around his manhood. Oh, she was so tight. Even after everything he had done to her in bed. In a way, the young man was slightly impressed by her everlasting tightness.

As he went deeper inside of her, he could feel how his tip brushed against her cervix. A loud cry resounded throughout the chamber, and he could feel how Daenerys tightened her grip around his bare and slightly sweaty back. He Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cersei looking at them, intensely. Her hand was still resting heavily on the other woman´s incredibly tense abdomen. The woman wanted to join the two of them, and of course, she would find out how to do it. Right now, she enjoyed hearing Daenerys screaming out in pleasure and pain. Cersei looked down and noticed how some of Daenerys´ wetness began to leak out of her hole. Then, the woman got a very, very good idea.

As Aemon´s member repeatedly clashed against Daenerys´ cervix, he could see how she wanted to scream, again, “Shhh, do not scream, sweet Dany.” The young man whispered in a teasing tone, loving the feeling of her tight walls engulfing his stiff manhood, trapping it. It was like Daenerys did not want to let go of him. Daenerys panted, her vision grew blurry due to the intensity of the pain and pleasure and she could hardly keep her fluids from leaking out of her anymore. In fact, some of her fluids had probably already leaked out of her without her noticing it. “A-aemon… Gods, you are so fucking good!” Daenerys slurred, trying to catch her breath, which was an incredibly difficult task. In the background, she could see Cersei. Or, the out-line of her body, at least. 

It was still very hard for Daenerys to see clearly, but she could have sworn that Cersei had an incredibly amused expression on her face. What was she planning to do next? Daenerys had no clue. She bit her lip in order not to scream again, but it was difficult. Aemon had tightened his grip around her naked frame, and he was holding her incredibly close to his muscular body now. Closer than ever. Aemon did not say anything, he was focusing too hard on Daenerys´ body. Deep groans and moans abandoned Aemon´s mouth as he penetrated Daenerys multiple times, causing Daenerys´ lower body to burn. The young woman could hardly breathe. She had to open up her mouth entirely in hopes of getting some air inside of her lungs.

“Ah! Ah! Yes! Please!” Daenerys moaned, closing her eyes to focus on nothing but Aemon and the way he made her feel. She could still feel Cersei´s touch, and it just added to the pleasure and the intense burning sensation. Suddenly, the many moans and grunts were interrupted by Cersei who began to speak to them both. “Aemon? Love? Look down…” The golden-haired woman whispered slyly, nodding her head towards the sheets. More specifically, the spot right beneath Daenerys´ lower body. At first, Aemon felt rather confused, and he had no idea what his wife was taking about. “Cersei? What in The Seven Hells are you talking about? This better be important, you just interrupted us…” The man whispered harshly, biting his lip to try and hide his lust and excitement. 

However, after a moment, he felt it. Wetness. A sensation of warm liquid trickling out of Daenerys´ womanhood hit Aemon. He could feel her warm wetness staining and submerging his manhood, and even then, some of the liquid dripped down on the soft sheets, creating a medium-sized stain. Smirking, Aemon looked back at Daenerys, “Well, well, well. It is true what my wife just pointed out: You are leaking, sweet Daenerys…” Aemon purred raspily in her ear, making the young woman shiver. Daenerys immediately jerked her head towards Cersei, who looked innocent, as if she had nothing to do with Aemon finding out about her small leak. Oh, how fake and sly she was. The humiliation soon occupied Daenerys´ veins and she could feel her walls clenching harder around his length. She knew her husband would make a big deal out of this little incident and he would probably make Cersei join them to _reward_ her for being so observant and loyal to him. Daenerys knew his little game, and she knew Cersei would be joining them soon enough.

Aemon put a hand down in her the puddle of her wetness on the sheet, loving the thought of how it had been inside of her. Her core was so warm, and so was her wetness. The man loved the sensation of the dampness colliding with his hand, after all. To Daenerys, it looked like Aemon was playing with her wetness. In a way, it turned her on even more. He was so fond of her. All of her. Even her juices. “I… Do not know what you are talking about…” However, right as the words left Daenerys´ mouth, Aemon penetrated her even harder, making her squeal. “Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean, sweet Dany. I can literally feel your sweet wetness trickling down my manhood as we speak. Do not lie to me. I just told you about what would happen if you lied to me again.” The man let out a slightly dark chuckle, caressing her flushed cheek with his finger. Daenerys glanced up at him, a glimmer of horror could be detected within her innocent-looking eyes. She did remember what he had told her about lying. 

Without any warning, Aemon gave her cheek a tiny and teasing pinch before letting go of it. The same kind of pinch which Cersei had given her earlier that day. Daenerys shivered, nodding her head, “Y-yes… Oh, please… More.” The silver-haired woman groaned, feeling incredibly eager to receive more pleasure and pain. Aemon withdrew his hand, which was now coated in a thin layer of Daenerys´ juices. Slowly and sensually, he brought one of his fingers closer to his mouth, without slowing down the pace of his lower body and manhood. He stuck his finger inside of his mouth, gently licking it, as if he was trying to taste every single aspect of her juices. 

“So, so sweet, Daenerys. So sweet…” He smirked, thrusting harder inside of her warm hole. More juices leaked out of her, “O-oh! Seven Hells!” The young woman cried out, clenching her jaw to control all of the sounds which were constantly escaping her mouth. Aemon smashed his body down against his wife´s repeatedly, “You are such a bad whore, Daenerys. Such a filthy whore.” The man hissed, giving her neck a few bites each time his mouth was close enough to reach her exposed throat. He groaned, feeling her lovely, warm breasts clashing against his upper body each time his body landed on top of hers. Aemon smiled like a mad-man and each time his body collided with hers, the young woman shivered, feeling his warmth engulfing her bare skin. Daenerys had hated when Cersei had called her a whore earlier, but now, she seemed to love it. It made her feel so vulnerable. It was a feeling which she had never gotten to know properly, since Aemon always expected her to be a strong Queen. His strong Queen. So, Daenerys always looked forward to those few moments where she could allow herself to be vulnerable and _weak_. The moments where it was expected of her to be weak. “Yes! Yes! I am a whore! I am very, very bad. I am yours…” Daenerys moaned against Aemon´s shoulder, an intense pain soon filled her body as she felt Aemon´s muscular and heavy body colliding with her sensitive breasts.

“Aemon… Oh-“Daenerys exhaled slowly before she could manage to finish her sentence. She was desperately trying to adjust her body to the constant pressure which was present on top of her breasts. They already felt incredibly tender to the touch, and having Aemon´s entire bodyweight resting upon them repeatedly, did not exactly make them feel any less sore.

Aemon nodded his head, rubbing his lower body firmly against hers while grabbing one of her breasts with his large hand. “Yes, yes you are. Nobody can take that away from us…” He mumbled, his voice sounding oddly calm and gentle. It sounded as if he was being sedated by the most powerful drug in all of Westeros. Before anyone could say anything, Aemon planted his free hand on Cersei´s bare thigh, running his hand against her wet inner thigh. The golden-haired woman shivered at her husband´s sudden and unexpected touch. 

“Cersei… You definitely deserve a reward for all of the things you have done…” Aemon slurred, tightening his grip around her thigh. Her skin felt incredibly soft to the touch, almost like a feather. At first, Cersei could not believe what she was hearing. Yet, a large smirk spread across her face. She looked down and saw the huge wet patch on the sheets, located right beneath Daenerys´ lower body. Of course, she herself had been leaking a bit too, but Daenerys… She had created an entire puddle made solely out of her juices. Cersei had a teasing glimmer in her eye as she glanced into Daenerys´ lilac orbs. Quickly, Cersei removed her hand away from Daenerys´ abdomen, moving her own naked body closer to hers. Daenerys could feel her abdomen tensing up once again, her eyes were focused on the other woman who was now approaching her. For a brief moment, Cersei looked up to her husband, as if she was waiting for his approval to actually touch Daenerys like that.

The man gave her a quick and simple nod, “Go on, touch her. Please.” The excitement in his words made Daenerys shiver. He was really going to let Cersei touch her like that. Soon enough, Daenerys could feel Cersei´s slender hand caressing the soft skin of her breast, in a very teasing manner. The golden-haired woman studied the other woman´s breast closer, allowing some of her long, golden locks to brush over both of her breasts. Aemon lifted his body slightly off of Daenerys´, just enough to make space for Cersei´s hand. Now, the Lannister woman had free access to both of the Targaryen woman´s breasts. Cersei squeezed the soft breast firmly, “Daenerys, Daenerys… You really like this, don`t you? You do not want to lie right before your husband´s eyes, right?” Cersei´s eyes were piercing, and Daenerys could feel herself having a hard time breathing all of a sudden. Cersei was so manipulative, and she knew just what to say and do. Daenerys had to admit that she admired the way the woman could always manipulate people into doing whatever she wanted them to do. The way-too-familiar warmth spread through Daenerys´ abdomen as she listened to Cersei´s words. The feeling of the other woman´s hair lightly brushing over her breast, made her yelp out loud, quietly. 

“Cersei… Stop…” Daenerys whispered in a slightly shaky voice, trying to pull herself together. She could not give in to the pleasure. Yet, it seemed like her body enjoyed betraying her, as always. Of course, she did not really want Cersei to stop what was she was doing. Her nipples stiffened due to Cersei´s touch and now, she actually missed the burning sensation of Cersei´s nails digging inside of the skin of her abdomen, which had abandoned her body a little while ago. The sharp and burning pain, which originated from inside of her womanhood was a constant reminder of how Cersei had marked her, though. Her wetness, which kept on multiplying within her body, made the burning sensation in her lower body seem even worse since it irritated the scratches and tears on her inner walls. It was like Aemon´s manhood and her juices kept on reminding her of Cersei scratching her harshly. “You are so damn tight… How can you be so fucking tight, Dany?” Aemon growled, pushing his member as far inside of her hole as he could manage. He could feel her cervix now, and it was blocking his manhood for going any further inside of her body. Daenerys grunted, her entire body began to move around due to him thrusting so hard inside of her. She could feel more of her juices leaking out of her body, “O-oh, Aemon! I am so tight for you. And nobody but you.” The young woman breathed, allowing him to move her body around as he pleased, like some kind of ragdoll. _His_ ragdoll.

Cersei looked down between the silver-haired woman´s legs, smirking to herself, “I think you are very close now, sweet Dany. You are leaking so much on the sheets… They are all soaked now. I can tell you one thing; I will not stop. No matter how much you want me to…” She whispered, pressing her own nakedness against hers. Both of their bodies felt damp and warm as their bodies collided with one another. Their skin clung together like strong glue. Cersei laid down on her side, quickly wrapping her leg around Aemon´s bare behind, straddling him from the side. She moaned out loud as she felt her wet vagina rubbing against his bare hips, leaving a tiny trail of her wetness on his skin as she moved her lower body around, making sure to press her womanhood firmly down against the young man’s hip. Although Aemon did not react to Cersei’s warm and wet womahood rubbing directly against his bare hip, Cersei could feel the vibrations within his body, and she could tell how much it excited him. 

Her hand did not abandon Daenerys´ breast, “I know, I know…” Cersei smirked, pressing her lips against Daenerys´ exposed collarbone, biting it gently. Daenerys arched her back, “Fuck…” She mumbled, closing her eyes. Cersei tightened her leg around Aemon´s arse, enjoying how she could make Daenerys weak in the knees. She could feel Aemon´s movements as she clenched her calf around his arse, “You feel so damn good…” Cersei muttered, licking her lips. The way Aemon´s body was vibrating made her feel incredibly aroused, she could not lie. As the golden-haired woman moved her body around slightly, she could feel the warm and wet friction between hers and Daenerys´ body. 

Naturally, observing both of his wives lying together like that, made Aemon incredibly excited. The wetness kept on coming out of Daenerys´ womanhood, and it felt as if his cock was getting a nice, warm and wet hug. He watched how Cersei solidly planted her lips on Daenerys´ collarbone, exposing her white teeth after some time. The woman was biting his wife. “Gods… Please keep biting her, Cersei.” Aemon said, closing his eyes. His mind was focused on nothing but the feeling of Daenerys´ warm and wet well engulfing his member. This was so perfect. Cersei smirked against the other woman´s collarbone, biting her a little harder this time, “This is what you get for teasing me before, Daenerys. Such a tease you are…Bad girls get punished, you know. The ways of punishment are countless, if you ask me.” Cersei moaned, feeling her teeth sinking into Daenerys´ soft skin. Daenerys had not expected Cersei to bite that hard, so her entire body jerked in both surprise and pain. “You… You are…” Daenerys could not find the right words to say, and of course, Cersei was going to take advantage of that. “I am sorry, dear. What did you say? I could not quite hear it. Speak louder and clearer this time, thank you.” Cersei sneered, her words went straight inside of Daenerys´ ears. For some reason, Cersei´s words intimidated her quite a bit. Even Aemon could feel how Daenerys´ entire body tensed up. The aggression in Daenerys´ body-language was, without a doubt, very intimidating. The silver-haired woman was starting to get very angry at Cersei now. She had to let it all out. “You are such a tease, Cersei! Not me!” Daenerys finally hissed, raising her voice quite a bit. More than she had originally intended to.

Cersei raised an eyebrow, her lips curled into a half-hearted smirk, “Sweet girl… Do not yell at me. I am sure Aemon doesn´t like when you yell. It is so aggressive and… loud.” Cersei winked, glancing over at Aemon. The man looked beyond aroused and Cersei could feel it; He would soon reach his climax. Perhaps, if she talked to Daenerys again… Maybe it would be enough to make the King come. The anger inside of Daenerys affected the atmosphere within The Red Keep quite a bit and it caused Aemon to clench his jaw. Gods, his wives had such different personalities… Yet, there were more similarities to their personalities than differences. The two women had more in common, than they would ever care to admit. Aemon surely found that very kinky and sexy. The dynamics between his wives were arousing and the fights they had… Gods, Aemon loved it. He glanced at Daenerys, who still looked angry and a bit intimidated by Cersei.

“Is my little wife scared? Aww, I better make her feel very good, then. Let your King help you, my Queen.” Aemon said, clearly enjoying the sight of his wife being so vulnerable right before his very eyes. Daenerys´ eyes met Aemon´s again. This time, something within his dark eyes had changed, though. Daenerys noticed it right away. His eyes had turned a few shades darker and she could feel how he was basically eating her up with his eyes. Daenerys´ mind was empty for words, and she could not form a real sentence. If she attempted to do so, only a few incoherent words would leave her mouth. It was better for her not to say a word. Her entire body felt as if it were about to explode, and Cersei was right; She was indeed very close. She could feel the tingling, warm and burning sensation occupying her lower body.

Cersei gave Daenerys one final bite, allowing her teeth to let go of her collarbone. “Do not worry, our beloved husband will take care of you now. Well, he will take care of _us_.” Cersei whispered the last word, leaning closer to Daenerys´ bare side. Aemon growled as he felt Cersei´s leg tighten around his bare behind. He was supposed to be the one in charge, not her. Therefore, Aemon removed one of his hands away from Daenerys´ body, only to rest it upon Cersei´s belly button. One of her most sensitive spots. As soon as the woman realized what was going on, she could feel the sparks of lust going down her spine. She opened her mouth, but no sounds came out. She could do nothing but tighten her leg around Aemon´s lower body, hoping it would stay put. “My love… Ah! You know… You know that is my sensitive spot.” Cersei gasped, biting hard down on her lip. It almost drew blood. She took a quick breath, feeling the stinging pain around her nipple intensifying. As soon as Aemon heard those words, he began to tickle her, just below her belly button. The woman´s eyes widened, “Fuck… Oh-.” Cersei moaned, the metallic taste of her blood from her lip was indeed very present inside of her mouth now. 

“I am the dominating one here, yes?” Aemon whispered harshly, his hand moving further down towards her womanhood. That was when he saw the small patch of wetness on the sheet, right beneath Cersei´s womanhood. The young man smirked like a mad man, cupping her damp womanhood with his hand. Another shiver went through Cersei´s spine, and she could no longer hold her leg in place. Before she knew it, her muscles felt incredibly weak and instinctively, she loosened her tight grip around Aemon´s arse. “Cersei, Cersei… You are full of juices, too. Just like Dany. How wonderful.” Aemon whispered, looking down at the perfect stain on the sheets. Cersei immediately looked down, her cheeks flushed right away. The woman looked down and did not say anything at all. She could feel shame washing over her like a great wave. Although, she did find it quite arousing to know that Aemon had seen the stain. She knew how much he loved things like that.

The Lannister woman finally nodded her head, “Y-yes… You are the dominating one here. The one charge.” Cersei finally managed to say, trying to control her own body from vibrating. His warm and large hand held a tight grip around the outlines of her vagina, and Cersei could not help but moan out loud. The moans were uncontrollable, and Cersei felt absolutely powerless. It was a very rare feeling for her, she was always the one who manipulated people to get whatever she wanted. 

Aemon smirked, giving her womanhood one last squeeze, “Good girl, my love.” The young man purred, letting go of her nether regions as soon as he felt how Cersei had withdrawn her leg from his arse. Aemon wrapped both of his hands around Daenerys´ waist, pushing himself harder and harder against her bare body. The young woman moaned and groaned, “Please, I am close! P-please, satisfy me…” Daenerys cried, allowing her body to move along with Aemon´s. “With pleasure, my love.” The man whispered in a raspy voice, his entire body tingled in a lovely and warm way. Soon enough, the loud and intense sound of Aemon’s cock going in and out of Daenerys’ wet womanhood could be heard throughout the entire chamber. Daenerys would never forget that particular, wet-kind-of-sound. 

As he sped up his pace, Daenerys could feel Cersei´s hips clashing against hers since she was trying to keep up with them both at the same time. Daenerys moaned at the sudden connection between her and Cersei, “Fuck!” Daenerys cried, arching her back against the mattress, stars appeared right before her very eyes as she focused on nothing but the pleasure. The lust tickled the insides of her brain, making her entire body jerk violently. Aemon´s touch felt so incredibly rough on her body, and Daenerys craved it. She could not get enough of it. Her vision became more and more blurry, the closer she got to her climax. As she looked at Cersei for a brief moment, she noticed her nipple and how bruised it was. After seeing that and feeling Aemon´s torso constantly colliding with her abdomen, the young woman could feel the lovely sensation of pleasure and warmth washing over her body. Her body was engulfed entirely by the warmth which originated from her abdomen.

It felt as if she was flying for a moment. She felt free and the feelings which went through her body felt heavenly, “Ohh! Ahh…” Daenerys moaned in a hoarse voice, feeling Cersei loosen her grip around her, which indicated that the Lannister woman had reached her own climax, too. Although everything looked quite blurry to Daenerys, she could still see Aemon´s facial expression. A look of pure joy spread across his face as he finally released all of his semen inside of the silver-haired woman´s sore hole. He allowed himsekf to spill it all inside of his wife’s tight hole. 

Daenerys shuddered as she felt the sudden splash of warm sperm coating her inner walls. There was so much of it. Aemon let out an animalistic growl, “Fuck! You are so damn tight, dear auntie…” The man moaned in pure ecstasy, feeling himself leaking inside of Daenerys. Moans and groans resounded throughout The Red Keep as the three of them all reached their climax. Aemon planted a rough kiss on Daenerys´ neck, smirking down at her. His dark eyes still looked rather intimidating, but not as much as before he had reached his climax. Cersei tried to catch her breath, her long, golden locks clung to her sweaty and damp upper body. The sheets clung to her back and she could hardly get up. Aemon climbed off of his wife, admiring the sight of her as he did so. A mixture of his semen and her wetness was dripping out of her womanhood, and it had already created a huge puddle between her legs. “Sweet, sweet Dany… Cersei, would you look at that…” Both Cersei and Aemon´s eyes were on Daenerys and the puddle between her legs now. The young woman was still lying with her legs spread as wide as she could manage, and they could see every aspect of her. Cersei smirked, scooting closer to Daenerys´ womanhood. 

“Look at that huge stain. What a mess you have made, Daenerys. Who is going to clean that up? Huh?” Naturally, they had servants, but what was the fun in that? Cersei could certainly not see the fun in having the servants to change and scrub the sheets clean. No, it would be far more arousing, if Daenerys did it. Naked, in front of both her and Aemon. Maybe, just maybe Cersei would consider _helping_ Daenerys washing those sheets. Neither of the ladies would have to worry about getting their small clothes or dresses wet at all, though. Daenerys looked at Cersei, narrowing her lilac eyes slightly. She put her hands on her bare hips, right where Aemon had held her just a few moments prior. Aemon could tell Daenerys and Cersei were thinking about something specific, but he had no clue what it was. Daenerys finally opened her mouth, feeling Cersei´s warm and wet hand brushing against her inner thigh, dangerously close to her opening. Daenerys could feel her forehead getting slightly clammy, hot and cold flashes made her body shiver, again.

Perhaps her body was instantly reminded of how Aemon had entered her just a few moments before and how rough he had been. Yet, the young woman felt incredibly excited about what was to come, though. Her once pale cheeks looked incredibly flushed and warm now. Cersei could hardly recognize her anymore. For a few moments, Daenerys and Cersei did not pay any attention to their husband. They merely stared at each other. Both of the women knew that Aemon was busy observing them, but still, they did not stop staring into each other´s eyes. For a brief moment, it was as if Cersei could get lost inside of the other woman´s lilac and intense eyes. The two pools of lilac made Cersei feel odd. She suddenly found herself tempted to touch Daenerys, everywhere. 

Daenerys could sense the change in the atmosphere inside of The Red Keep, and it made her feel more free and needy. Without further hesitation, Daenerys began to spread her legs even further apart, revealing her wet and semen-coated outer lips to Cersei. Cersei could not get over how pink and sensitive Daenerys´ womanhood truly looked. And how tempting it looked. The lips looked way pinker and more swollen than they did before Aemon had joined them in bed. Cersei gulped, gently brushing her fingertips across Daenerys´ soft lips. The woman drew in a sharp breath as a response to her touch, still not saying anything. Cersei took her other hand and touched Daenerys´ lower stomach, with such tenderness and passion… Daenerys had never seen the Lannister woman behaving like this before. A smirk danced on Daenerys´ lips as she leaned closer to Cersei´s ear, not even caring about her breasts rubbing against the golden-haired woman´s body.

“Well, Cersei… You better figure out who will have to wash those sheets. They certainly are dirty, and it is your fault, too.” Daenerys replied in a sassy tone, earning a small growl from Aemon. He had never particularly liked her sassy tone, but Daenerys did not care about that right now. She already knew exactly who was going to wash them. One thing was for certain; It would drive Aemon mad, and he would enjoy it very, very much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The threesome between Cersei, Aemon and Daenerys will take place in the next chapter. I just wanted to split up the story in two parts, or else it would be way too long. 


End file.
